Eres sólo mía y no te dejaré jamás
by Kumi Kinomoto
Summary: El día de su boda con Kohaku, Rin es secuestrada por Sesshomaru quien está desquicidamente enamorado de la humana, a quien jura y perjura que únicamente le pertenece a él, él es el dueño de su corazón
1. Chapter 1

**Eres sólo mía y no te dejaré jamás**

**Cap.1 El rapto de la novia**

Cuando sólo tenía 7 años la pequeña Rin caminó por el bosque buscando algo para comer, merodeando por el lugar, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un hombre de cabello largo color plateado herido de muerte bajo un árbol.

- (asustada) Esta… muerto.

Diez años más tarde, en la temporada de la primavera Rin se preparaba para su boda con nada menos que con Kohaku, un hábil exterminador que había querido desde niños. La ceremonia fue preparada con mucho esmero por Sango, estaba contenta de que su hermano encontrar al fin una persona quien lo amara.

Su esposo Miroku también le ayudó con los preparativos de la boda, después de todo era el deseo de Sango que todo saliera perfecto.

- Rin que preciosa te vez con tu traje de novia.

- Muchas gracias, me da pena porque… no hice mucho con respecto a la boda.

- No hay problema, después de todo pronto seremos familia y yo haría cualquier cosa por ver a mi hermano feliz.

- Lo sé.

- Me alegra que el sentimiento entre ustedes haya sido mutuo.

- Y pensar que por un tiempo creí que a Kohaku le interesaba otra.

- No, siempre has sido tú a la que ama, y dentro de unos minutos estarán unidos para siempre.

- Me siento tan feliz por ello.

- Espero que el novio ya esté listo o de lo contrario tendrá problemas.

- Él ya está, descuida Kagome.

Sango y Kagome continúan ayudándole a prepararla para la ceremonia, entre tanto todos los preparativos para la boda estaban listos, realmente hubo mucho esfuerzo y dedicación para la fiesta.

- Debes estar feliz ¿O no cuñado?

- Por su puesto, después de mucho tiempo Rin será mi esposa.

- (pícaramente) ¿Sólo la boda esperabas? ¿U otra cosita?

- (sonrojado) N-no digas cosas así, no soy un depravado.

- Claro, porque ahora todo será por "Naturalidad".

- (apenado) Como dices cosas cuñado.

- ¡Así es la naturaleza del hombre!

En verdad era el tiempo perfecto para una boda, el sol calentaba sin quemar, el viento acariciaba los árboles, el día estaba despejado… en fin, todo un precioso día; estando todo listo se dio inicio a la ceremonia. Todos los invitados se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a la hermosa novia, apenas y la reconocían.

- (sonrojado) ¿E-es Rin?

- Claro ¿No es hermosa?

- Se ve divina con ese kimono, luce muy bella.

- Que bueno que pienses así Kaede.

En la cara de Kohaku apareció un leve rubor al ver a su novia al igual que en ella, la ceremonia dio inicio, todos estaban atentos sin hacer ruido. Pero a la mitad de la ceremonia… al momento de decir "Si" o "No", un estruendo estremeció a la tierra.

Comenzaron a darse fuertes temblores, el cielo pronto se nubló y de entre las espesas nubes negras salió un enorme demonio, muchos se asustaron pero Sango, Kagome, Miroku y Kohaku se prepararon para atacar, todos corrían asustados por los ataques del monstruo, Kohaku puso a Rin en un lugar seguro.

- Quédate aquí por favor, nos encargaremos de él.

- No vayas es peligroso.

- Debo hacerlo antes de que lastime a todos.

- Podría matarte.

- (sonriendo) Estaré bien.

La fuerza del monstruo era imponente, pocos de los ataques lo dañaban, todos luchaban arduamente, Kohaku trataba de que no se acercara a donde estaba Rin tenía que protegerla a toda costa.

- Maldito demonio ¿Cómo te atreviste a interrumpir mi boda?

El demonio esparce un humo venenoso muy agresivo para el cuerpo humano, Rin veía aterrorizada la pelea, temía por la seguridad de todos en especial por la de Kohaku.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué apareció un demonio en este momento si Kagome y Kaede aseguraron que el lugar estaba impune de seres malignos?

Las flechas de Kagome eran las que le hacían un poco mas de daño y justo donde dieran las flechas era donde los demás enfocaban el ataque y sólo de esa manera podían herirlo; la pelea era agotadora no era sencillo deshacerse del demonio que parecía indestructible, entre tanto Rin permanecía oculta observando con sufrimiento y preocupación todo, no quería que su amado Kohaku fuera lastimado.

- Te lo pido ten cuidado, no quiero que te mate.

Justo al último golpe para acabarlo, una fuerte y fría ventisca aparece y con ella un golpe de tal fuerza que destruye al demonio, no les es posible ver cómo pasó pues fue tan rápido como un relámpago.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Con la ventisca aparece un enorme perro demonio blanco.

- ¿Qué eso?

- ¿De quién se trata?

Kaede al mirar bien al perro si queda perpleja.

- No puede ser, es…

Kagome le arroja una flecha al igual que Sango que lo ataca con el boomerang, mas el monstruo es más fuerte pues la flecha nada grave le provocó.

- No puede ser.

El perro gigante mira hacia donde estaba Rin y ella se asusta; y en un parpadeo va hacia ella.

- ¡Rin!

Kohaku trata de llegar antes que él, pero el perro gigante lo golpea con fuerza tirándolo al suelo, los demás corren a ayudarle.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?

- Tengan cuidado, se trata del monstruo Sesshomaru.

- ¿Qué dijiste Kaede?

Al llegar con ella Rin se espanta tanto que se queda inmóvil del miedo.

- ¡Rin corre!

Pero las piernas no le respondieron y cae desmayada; todos tratan de salvarla pero Sesshomaru resultó ser más fuerte que todos ellos juntos, harto de todo saca veneno más poderoso que el del demonio por la boca y ése entraba por la piel y ojos así que en un minuto ya todos estaban afectados.

Kohaku que aún tenía más fuerza por querer proteger a Rin, ve como el perro demonio la pone en su cabeza.

- (débil) ¿Qué está… haciendo?

Ya teniéndola en su cabeza levanta vuelo por entre las espesas nubes negras.

- (de rodillas) Rin… no, regresa.

El perro gigante se alejaba más y más por el cielo hasta desaparecer de los ojos.

- No puede ser… Rin… mi…a-mor (cae inconsciente al suelo).

**CONINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2 La llegada al palacio, desconcierto por todo… **

El perro demonio gigante llamado Sesshomaru volaba por los cielos llevando aún a Rin en su cabeza y ella seguía inconsciente, ya se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaba Kohaku, a miles de kilómetros, una hora después se ve más allá un magnifico castillo por entre las nubes y a la vez oculto por ellas, ahí era donde habitaba él.

Rin que seguía igual parecía tener un sueño o más bien un recuerdo, el del día en que en el bosque encontró a un hombre mal herido.

**Flash Back**

- (acercándose temerosamente) ¿Estará… muerto?

Al verlo más de cerca puede apreciar lo hermoso que era, un deleite para la vista…; pero claro, siendo ella una niña este tipo de cosas no era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención.

- (tocándolo) Señor… Señor ¿Está bien?...

Emite un leve sonido de quejido.

- ¡Está vivo!

**Fin del Flash Back**

- _Eso… recuerdo que algo así pasó._

Ya se encontraba acostada en un futon de una habitación, la cual tenía por varios lados cuencos con agua y cada uno con cinco flores de lirios morados. La puerta se recorre entrando Sesshomaru con una forma más bella y atractiva, él era el hombre que se encontró Rin hace diez años; se acerca más al futon mirando a Rin con una pequeña sonrisa pero llena de satisfacción.

- Todo está como debe de estar, ya acabé con los estorbos.

Se sienta a un lado de ella tomando su mano.

- No tardes mucho en despertar.

La mano que toma la acaricia son suavidad y Rin parece estar percibiéndolo pues comienza a quejarse poco.

- (atento) _Despierta._

Abre despacio los ojos mirando a Sesshomaru.

- _Él…_

Ve con más claridad asombrándose de verlo.

- Él…

- Menos mal que despertaste.

Nota que tiene su mano y la aleja, estaba confundida, ya no se encontraba en el bosque con los demás y en parte estaba con el hombre que conoció hace tanto, se hacía miles de preguntas por el contraste que había.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En mi castillo, mejor dicho NUESTRO castillo.

- ¿Cómo?... (sentándose) ¿De qué me habla?

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

- (volteando la mirada a la izquierda) Creo que si usted debe ser él...

Cuando voltea la mirada al lado contrario Sesshomaru se le estaba acercando con la intención de besarla, Rin impactada pone su mano en la mejilla de él alejándolo a la vez de ponerse de pie.

- ¿Q-qué está haciendo? Déjeme ir.

- ¿Irte?

- Yo no lo conozco sólo lo vi una vez, nada tengo que ver con usted, déjeme marcharme.

- (levantándose) No querrás irte de tu propia casa.

- ¿Qué tanto dice? No entiendo nada ¿Dónde está Kohaku?

A Sesshomaru le molestó un poquito el oír mencionar su nombre por ella.

- No creo que te importe, (levantando la mano) ven.

Rin aleja la mano molesta diciendo.

- ¿Dónde está Kohaku? ¿Qué les hizo a todos mis amigos? Un monstruo llegó durante la ceremonia y luego… ellos lucharon y después apareció usted ¿Qué hizo?

- Tenía que interrumpir esa tontería, no podía permitir tal cosa.

- ¿Cuál?

- Tu boda.

Rin queda sorprendida con eso, ¿Para qué querría detener su boda? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Todo le parecía extraño no encontraba lógica en todo esto.

- (algo nerviosa) Señor ya deje de hablarme así, hábleme claro.

Sesshomaru se le acerca mucho más y le dice.

- Porque yo no podía permitir esa boda, no es él con quien te tienes que casar.

Sesshomaru la toma con fuerza de los brazos.

- Suélteme.

- Yo no podía dejar esa boda, Rin ese humano no era digno de ti, jamás lo será.

- … Déjeme en paz.

- Él jamás podría merecerte sólo es una basura.

- No es verdad, Kohaku… es tierno… me quiere y yo… a él también.

- (molesto) ¡Mentira!

La abraza con más fuerza imposibilitándola de huir.

- ¿Qué hace? ¡Suélteme!

- Nadie en este mundo podría merecerte, nadie es digno de ti; él único que puede tenerte, él único que puede merecerte soy yo.

- ¡Ah… déjeme!

- Yo soy el único que puede tenerte, sólo yo.

Y sin que ella lo evitara le besa noqueando a Rin que se queda en shock, pues el beso de Sesshomaru además de ser cálido era muy apasionado a pesar de que ella se negaba; de algún modo logra safarse de sus brazos caminando hacia atrás, Rin estaba asustada, confundida, no comprende nada de lo que Sesshomaru le decía.

- (tocando su labio) ¿Cómo se atrevió?

- (sonriendo malvadamente pero con un toque sensual) ¿Acaso no te gustó?

- ¡Cállese! ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?… Soy una mujer casada…

- Esa ceremonia no se concluyó así que no estás atada a ese humano.

- ¿Detesta a los humanos? Yo también soy una entonces ¿Porqué…?

- No tú eres diferente, eres alguien importante para mí.

Los ojos comienzan a llenársele de la desesperación.

- Ya por favor ¡Ya! Déjeme ir, no quiero seguir aquí, Kohaku… ¡Kohaku ven por mí!

Otra vez se molesta por mencionarlo y sólo con dos dedos toca una parte de su pecho con fuerza volviendo a dejarla inconsciente tomándola en brazos.

- Así no vas a entender nada, descansa, mas tarde hablaremos y espero que comprendas todo.

Con suma delicadeza vuelve a recostarla en el futon cubriéndola con la manta, acaricia su rostro con ternura mirándola fijamente para después darle un beso.

- _Al final terminarás por entender todo lo que hice, me darás la razón en todo. _Ayako.

Se recorre la puerta estando de rodillas respetuosamente una linda chica de melena ondulada color castaño de cabello, tez clara y llevando puesto un kimono color esmeralda.

- Dígame señor.

- Cuídala, ha tenido una impresión muy fuerte y tuve que encargarme de ello, avísame cuando despierte.

- Como usted ordene.

Sesshomaru sale y Ayako se sienta a un lado de Rin.

- ¿Así… que era usted?

Sonríe amablemente.

- Que gusto tenerla aquí señorita Rin.

Rin mueve los labios, Ayako se pone atenta a su reacción sorprendiendose al escuchar.

- Ko… Koha-ku… mi amor.

- _No puede ser ¿Qué hizo el amo?_

- Kohaku… Kohaku…

Varias veces repite su nombre pidiéndole ayuda… y diciendo cada vez que lo amaba, Sesshomaru no se fue de ahí estaba frente a la puerta recorrida escuchando la voz de Rin suplicando por Kohaku.

- (molesto) No es posible ¿Cómo pudo ser? (bajando la cabeza) _¿Es que acaso lo quiere tanto?... No eso no puede ser verdad, Rin no lo puede amar._

Sierra su mano con fuerza, la sangre se le calentaba de la furia por escucharla.

- _No puedes quererlo sólo puedes amarme a mí; ya verás haré que te enamores de mí, que no puedas pensar en nadie más._

Desaparece del pasillo, Rin deja de hablar al parecer ya se había relajado; Ayako en cambio estaba preocupada por su reacción.

- _Esto fue inesperado se tenía la idea de que cuando ella llegara aquí… pero… ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo la trajo el amo a aquí? ¿Bajo qué condiciones? Creí que cuando ella estuviera en el palacio sería porque amara al señor, ya veo que no fue así; amo Sesshomaru ¿Qué le hizo a esta humana? No me digan que fue… no me digan que fue capaz de traerla a la fuerza… no eso no amo._

Llegando la noche Ayako dejó cerca de con Rin un incienso que la ayudaría a relajarse, después salió al jardín acercándose a Sesshomaru que miraba el cielo, estando atrás de él se inclina.

- Ya puse el incienso en la habitación de la señorita, le hará mucho bien toda la noche.

- Bien.

El lugar estaba sumamente tranquilo, donde quiera se respiraba una gran calma mas no era lo mismo con Ayako que estaba preocupada.

- Amo quisiera preguntarle algo.

- Tienes permiso.

- Esta humana… la señorita Rin está… bueno no parece…

- Ve al punto odio las indirectas.

- Creí que cuando llegara al palacio sería cuando ella lo amara pero parece que… su corazón le pertenece…

- Ya me encargué de esa molestia, no tienes porque pensar en otras cosas, es verdad que Rin no vino a aquí por voluntad propia pero…

- (preocupada) Entonces si fue así, amo ¿Porqué lo hizo? Esta no es manera de traer a alguien.

- Monstruos raptan humanos para matarlos o lo que ellos quieran, yo he traído a Rin a aquí porque me pertenece.

- Esta no es la forma amo.

- No había otra manera, si no impedía esa boda entonces…

- ¿Qué? ¿Estaba por casarse? Pero amo…

- No estás en posición de cuestionar mis cosas, recuerda tu estado en este castillo.

- Sé lo que soy pero no por eso estaré de acuerdo, amo Sesshomaru así no es la forma de tener a la humana Rin, ella ama a otro hombre y lo llamaba desesperadamente.

- Ya lo olvidará, yo me encargo de eso.

- Señor…

Sesshomaru voltea y dice muy furioso.

- ¡RIN ME PERTENECE! Ella no puede ser de nadie más, sólo de mí.

- Señor Sesshomaru…

- ¿Realmente pensaste que no haría lo que fuera por tenerla? He pasado varios años pensando en ella, no podía olvidarla jamás lo hice. Siempre había añorado tenerla junto a mí; así que cuando me enteré de su boda con aquel exterminador exploté, ¿Cómo puedes creer que no haría algo para evitarlo?

- Lo entiendo señor pero por favor comprenda ésta no es la forma.

- Yo iré logrando que poco a poco me ame, de eso puedes estar segura.

Se va a una de las habitaciones cerrando la puerta, Ayako se queda muy angustiada por la manera de actuar de su amo.

- _Estoy consciente de cuanto ha amado a la señorita Rin, he sido testigo de ese ferviente amor que le profesa desde el día en que la conoció, quedó envuelto de su esencia desde que era una niña. Pero mi señor esta no es la manera correcta de actuar, sólo pido que no vaya a lastimarla los humanos son frágiles, y si las cosas han de ser a su favor ruego que la señorita Rin corresponda a sus sentimientos pero… si las cosas no van a ser así entonces… ¿Qué hará usted?_

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.3 Impulso desquiciante de celos**

Rin durmió toda la noche despertando mejor gracias al efecto del incienso, mas cuando despertó y ver que seguía en la habitación sintió angustia.

- _No fue un sueño sigo aquí, pero ¿Porqué?... Ese hombre… (_recuerda cuando la beso) _¡Ay no! _(toca sus labios) _todo fue real no se trataba de una pesadilla. Si es así eso significa… ¿Qué no podré irme nunca?_

Junta sus manos en su pecho pues el miedo invadió su cuerpo, ¿Qué podía hacer para salir? ¿Kohaku sabría en donde estaba? Más aún… ¿Seguirá con vida? Con lo que presenció el día de su boda acataba que aquel monstruo llamado Sesshomaru era capaz de todo. Muchas cosas pasan por su mente al no saber qué hacer, todo era confuso pero más que nada tenebroso ya que se encontraba en las manos de un monstruo que podía matarla en cualquier momento.

Oye pasos asustándose, pensaba que sería Sesshomaru, al recorrerse la puerta ve a Ayako con una sonrisa amable, Rin se cubre con las mantas.

- Buenos días señorita Rin ¿Durmió bien?

Llevaba una charola con su desayuno, se pone a un lado acercándole la comida.

- Espero que le guste, repondrá sus fuerzas.

- No quiero nada.

- Tiene que comer, no ha comido nada desde ayer, mire sabe muy bien yo…

- ¡No quiero nada! ¡Sólo quiero irme de aquí!

La sonrisa de Ayako desapareció, ella podía percibir el temor de Rin de estar expuesta a peligros incapaz de enfrentarlos, escucha como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y su cuerpo temblaba tratando de no demostrarlo tanto; todo notaba Ayako con claridad.

- _Está completamente asustada _señorita no tema no la lastimaré.

- Dime donde estoy… yo… ese monstruo…

- ¿El señor Sesshomaru?

- (asustada) Si ése monstruo… ¿Porqué me trajo aquí? Me dijo cosas sin sentido… quiero irme, por favor déjame ir, quiero regresar con Kohaku.

- Lo lamento señorita pero no está en mis manos hacer eso, si lo hago causaría la ira de mi amo y no soy tan fuerte para pelear.

- ¿Tu amo?... No puede ser.

- Comprendo su miedo pero no se asuste, el amo no la lastimará jamás haría tal cosa.

- (enojada) ¿Y lo que hizo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que les hizo a mis amigos? Nos atacó, no sé si estén siquiera con vida, ¿Eso no te parece algo que me duela?

- Si pero…

- Tengo que regresar, debo saber que pasó en especial… quiero saber si Kohaku sigue vivo.

- (mirándola) _Ese humano sigue en su mente, no creo que mi amo tenga oportunidad y si es así ¿Qué hará con ella? Si la señorita no le corresponde… ¿Será capaz de matarla?_

Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, la falta de conocimientos de sus amigos la hacía sufrir, pero su más grande temor era si Kohaku había muerto; Rin estaba lejos de saber algo de todos, Ayako se va a donde Sesshomaru y dice.

- Está muy asustada apenas y probó el té.

- Entiendo.

- Señor por favor pare esto, a leguas se ve que está enamorada del exterminador le aterra no saber de él.

- (bajando la cabeza y comenzando a incomodarse) Ya basta.

- Tiene mucho miedo de estar en un lugar desconocido, teme por su vida estando a aquí; por favor amo regrésela con sus amigos.

- No lo haré.

- Señor Sesshomaru.

- ¡He dicho que no! Rin no se va a ir nunca de aquí, ya esperé mucho tiempo y ahora no voy a dejarla a merced de otro.

- Aunque la tenga aquí cien años ella no podrá verlo como usted desea, señor amo está no es la manera de ganarse el amor de una persona; lo que usted quiere es forzarla y eso no es correcto.

- Ya te dije que no estás en posición de cuestionarme.

- Lo hago porque me preocupa la señorita, percibo su dolor, sus sentimientos, veo sus dudas en su cabeza; pero más que nada veo el temor que le tiene, está LEJOS de sentir afecto por usted.

Sesshomaru se queda callado pero muy enojado, tenía razón Ayako en todo, en todo; lo que hacía no era correcto, es verdad que quería ganarse su cariño… pero sin dejarla escapar del palacio.

- Por favor piense las cosas, sea razonable.

El lugar se queda en un silencio incómodo, Sesshomaru tenía la mirada en el suelo y Ayako lo miraba atentamente.

- _Razone las cosas _señor Sesshomaru…

- (serio y frío) Rin… se queda en este palacio.

Dicho esto sale de la habitación, Ayako se quedó fría con esa respuesta pero triste.

- _Señor Sesshomaru… sólo se van a lastimar los dos; ¿Aún no entiende que… si uno ama a alguien y lo hace sufrir usted también sufrirá? Pido porque no lastime a la señorita._

En eso Rin seguía aún sentada sobre el futón y el vaso de té del desayuno seguía ahí y casi lleno; no tenía apetito para nada, sólo quería huir de aquel palacio que era una prisión… porque así lo era.

- _No podré salir de aquí, con ese monstruo no me…_

Sesshomaru recorre la puerta, una cosa fría le pasa por la espalda al mirarlo, la cabeza se le quedó en blanco, volvió a cubrirse con la manta llena de miedo ¿Qué haría con ella? Sesshomaru no la miraba fríamente ni había enojo en su mirada, no había expresión en él. Camina despacio hacia ella temblando la pobre del pánico; se pone de rodillas y le dice triste.

- Perdóname.

- … ¿Hm?...

- Ayer no tuve el suficiente tacto contigo, lamento haberte asustado.

Rin estaba impactada, no se parecía mucho al monstruo de ayer, se oía sincero en sus palabras, mas no le era fácil tragarse aquello; todos saben que tratándose de monstruos es de duda aquello que hagan "Amablemente" pues siempre engañan a los humanos.

- Yo…

- Te pido me disculpes por lo de ayer, no te traté adecuadamente para que entendieras.

- No le creo…

En un parpadeo toma su mano con delicadeza, ella se asusta y se confunde al ver que la acerca a su rostro. La mirada que le otorgaba era aquella con la que pedía disculpas por un error, Rin no entendía un comportamiento como ése viniendo de un monstruo.

- Te pido que me escuches, de lo contrario no me vas a entender.

Rin no dice nada, se le habían ido las palabras; la mano que tomó la mira sonriendo para después darle un beso. Rin se sonroja, luego acerca la mano a su mejilla.

- (sonriendo) Sabía que tenías una piel muy suave, parece que me acaricia una flor, y tú olor… es tan dulce como lo imaginé.

Rin asustada aleja la mano sonrojada, Sesshomaru toma cordura y dice.

- Ahora voy a explicarte, si dices que me recuerdas entonces me facilitarás las cosas.

- Usted es a quien encontré lastimado en el bosque cuando buscaba de comer, creí que estaba muerto pero mostró signos de vida.

- Si y de ahí en adelante te dedicaste a cuidarme.

- A pesar de que todo eso lo olvidé… al verlo volvió todo a mi mente.

- Tú me olvidaste… pero yo en todo este tiempo siempre te he recordado.

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Creo que ya debes de saberlo, por lógica; te recordé todo este tiempo porque te amo.; desde el día en que te conocí no he hecho otra cosa que quererte.

- No puede ser posible.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque sólo era una niña ¿Qué cosa pude haber despertado en usted?

- Muchas cosas, resulté herido en una pelea con un demonio donde yo gané pero agotando todas mis fuerzas, de no ser por ti habría muerto, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado.

- De todas maneras… lo que hice no provoca que usted…

- Realmente no entiendes nada Rin, los seres sobrenaturales vemos las cosas muy diferentes a ustedes, yo vi mucho MÁS que a una niña pequeña, vi mas.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Veía dentro de ti tus pensamientos, intenciones… TODO; todo cuanto los humanos ignoran nosotros lo vemos, es algo complicado el decirte todas las razones por las que acabé enamorándome de ti, pero puedes creer que te digo la verdad.

- (inclinando la mirada) Se me dificulta creer lo que dice.

- ¿Por qué?

- (mirándolo) Porque los humanos no somos más que sus juguetes o alimento, ustedes no pueden profesarle amor a uno sólo.

- No me interesa lo que piensan los demás, lo que sé es que algo en mí nació desde que te vi y ha crecido en estos años; no es algo fácil de matar.

- No le creo nada.

- (tomando su rostro de la barbilla) Te amo Rin, tú eres a quien he querido.

- Suficiente, jamás le creeré nada.

Quita su rostro de los dedos de Sesshomaru; nada de lo que había dicho la convencía, todo le parecía poco probable, él se siente mal por esto.

- ¿De verdad… no crees en lo que siento?

- Es una mentira, nada es verdad.

- (bajando la cabeza y serio pero temblando) Rin… no agotes mi paciencia, tengo poca… pero contigo hago excepciones pero no por eso aguantaré todo.

- ¿Y si agoto su paciencia que hará? ¿Me matará?

Sesshomaru volta con ella sorprendido.

- ¿Es eso, verdad? No tengo fuerza para defenderme de usted, pero no por eso continuaré teniéndole miedo. Si iba a matarme hágalo no tengo miedo… si usted… (sus ojos se le llenan de lágrimas) si usted se atrevió a matar a Kohaku máteme…

- (en shock) _Él…_

- Máteme sólo de esa manera estaré con él, si no pudimos unirnos en vida, en la muerte realizaremos nuestro sueño.

No podía creer esto, no le temía a la muerte si eso la unía a Kohaku, él seguía ocupando todo su pensamiento y corazón; Sesshomaru ve que no puede competir con el amor que le tiene al otro.

- _… ¿Tanto así lo amas?_

- Quiero estar muerta a tener que soportarlo, así estaré con Kohkau eternamente.

El sentimiento por Kohaku no era fácil de desaparecer, Rin nunca podría amarlo. La sangre de Sesshomaru comienza a hervir.

- (voz baja) Eso no… eso no…

- (mirándolo) _¿Qué le pasa?_

- Eso no… ¡ESO NO!

Se le viene encima abrazándola con fuerza, Rin quiere safarse pero es inútil Sesshomaru la besa cayendo sobre el futon. Rin seguía luchando por soltarse pero su fuerza era insignificante a la de él, mientras la besaba aflojaba el cinturón de su yukata, el miedo y la desesperación invaden a Rin, se aleja de su boca mirándola de una manera que aterraba, era una mirada llena de enojo y odio.

- No voy a dejarte, no voy a dejar que te unas a ese idiota.

- ¡Suélteme!

- No vas a volver a verlo en esta vida ni en la otra… te quedarás en este palacio del que jamás saldrás ¿Sabes por qué? ¡PORQUÉ ME PERTENECES! Y todo lo que es mío NO LO SUELTO.

Afloja la parte de su pecho descubriéndola, Rin se avergüenza sintiendo como él besaba toda aquella parte; la besaba, lamía con desesperación mientras que Rin sentía asco con cada contacto de su boca.

Sus esfuerzos por liberarse eran en vano, se agotaban de tanto luchar y siendo con más fuerza la mano y brazos de Sesshomaru. Ahora se dirige a su cuello al que arremete con besos apasionados, a pesar de que libera una mano y con ella darle uno que otro golpe eran deplorables, Sesshomaru acaba tomando esa mano con fuerza.

Cada beso era provocador pero no estremecían a Rin sólo la asustaban, vuelve a besarla dirigiendo a ahora la mano para abrir la parte de las piernas, ahora si el miedo se apoderó de ella iba a ser violada por el monstruo más poderoso. Él afloja sus ropas dejándose ver algo de su pecho porque la mano la concentra en acariciar la pierna de Rin. La desesperación era mucha nada podía salvarla, mas cuando regresa a su cuello ella grita.

- ¡NOOOOOOO!

Sesshomaru reacciona con ese grito, al mirarla se paraliza al verla llorar, sus mejillas estaban completamente húmedas por sus lágrimas. Toma cordura soltándola mientras ella se retorcía llorando amargamente, mira los moretones en su brazo provocados por la fuerza con que la tuvo, en resumen… no hizo más que herirla.

- _No es así… no es así como quería que fueran las cosas, yo no quería que Rin sufriera tanto._

La tristeza lo envuelve a él también, no era manera de hacer las cosas, no era así como él deseaba unírsele; sus celos, su desquiciado amor lo hacían actuar como tal: una bestia, pero no era una bestia lo que deseaba que viera Rin; toma la manta para cubrirla y le dice muy suave.

- Perdóname.

- … Váyase.

Sus sollozos eran como afilados cuchillos que atravesaban el corazón de Sesshomaru, porque él también tenía uno, uno que sólo pedía una cosa: A Rin. Se levanta y sale de la habitación recorriendo la puerta pero quedándose de espaldas y con la mirada inclinada.

- _No era así… yo lo imaginaba de otra forma. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Así nunca me amará, bastante tengo con que piense en el otro y con esto Rin me va a odiar por siempre._

Acomoda sus ropas y escucha con claridad los sollozos de la humana a la que tanto ama.

- _Ya me lo habían dicho muchas veces; que amar a un humano era estúpido e inútil; por ser inferiores no se les puede llegar a tener consideración alguna. Pero yo no pedí enamorarme yo no pedí amarla de esta manera; todos estos años sólo he deseado tenerla para mí, sólo para mí; sin tener que compartir su cariño con nadie. Dudo que este amor la haga feliz pero… _(mirado la puerta)_ no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que esté con Kohaku… no puedo._

Cierra las manos con fuerza temblando.

- _Rin te amo no quiero herirte, pero tampoco puedo dejarte libre; no… no simplemente no puedo dejarte._

Se aleja de la habitación, Jaken y Ayako habían estado todo ese rato en la cocina.

- (asomándose por la puerta) Me pareció oír a la humana gritar ¿Qué habrá pasado? No se ve el amo bonito ni esa humana.

Ayako estaba con la cabeza inclinada teniendo un semblante triste.

- _Ha comenzado y éste es sólo el inicio de más pesares; si el amo no la deja libre el sufrimiento crecerá incesantemente. A menos de que la señorita llegue a amarlo las cosas cambiarán pero yo lo veo muy lejano, las cosas se dieron en un modo muy brusco. Amo libere a esa humana, acepte que perdió ante el amor de un humano._

Las lágrimas de Rin no dejaban de salir, seguía retorcida agarrando con fuerza la manta.

- Maldito… ¿Cómo se atrevió?... Maldito… mil veces maldito.

Le llega el recuerdo de Kohaku.

- ¿Por qué tuve que conocerlo? ¿Por qué tuve que salvarlo?... De haber sabido todo esto… ni habría entrado al bosque. Lo odio… jamás sentiré afecto alguno por esa cosa, no quiero verlo… prefiero mil veces la muerte.

Mira una de las flores de los cuencos.

- Kohaku ven por mí… tengo que salir de aquí, por favor ven a rescatarme… te amo.

**CONTINUARA…. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.4 Nuestro primer beso**

Transcurrieron dos semanas y las cosas no mejoraron, desde aquel incidente Sesshomaru sólo pasaba por la habitación pero no entraba, sólo le decía "Buenos días" y "Buenas noches" era todo. Ayako siempre le llevaba la comida a la que poco probaba y eso a duras penas pues no quería comer y ella tenía que rogarle que al menos probara el té y un panecillo. El ambiente del palacio era triste y lúgubre, Sesshomaru para no pensar tanto en eso salía todas las tardes y regresaba en las noches y siempre dejando a Rin al cuidado de sus sirvientes.

- Ya me hartó esa humana no come, no dice nada y no es educada para devolverle el saludo a mí amo, debería ser castigada por semejante falta de respeto.

- Creo que es poco a lo que debería de recibir, no tenía porque tratarla con dureza.

- Es una exagerada, no sé que le vio el amo.

- (molesta) Mejor cállate si no quieres que te cosa la boca de sapo.

A la hora de la comida Ayako le lleva la charola, Rin estaba acostada en el futon toda cubierta por la manta.

- Le traigo la comida espero que le guste.

Rin no responde, lo único que quería era salir del palacio y si no le era posible, si jamás logra escapar de las manos de Sesshomaru, prefiere morirse.

- Ha estado así muchos días, se va a enfermar y no se verá bonita.

- Quiero morirme.

- No diga eso, es una humana joven y le falta mucho por vivir.

- Al lado de ese monstruo no tengo mucho que vivir, si no puedo alejarme de aquí es mejor la muerte, ésa es mi única salida.

Ayako se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

- Si se llega a sentir mejor y quiere caminar un poco, por favor vaya al lado oeste de la casa, ahí hay algo para usted.

- No me interesa verlo.

- Vaya le gustará mucho.

Pasaron dos días y todo igual, las cosas estaban muy mal para todos pero ni aún así, ni aún con la actitud de Rin, Sesshomaru piensa liberarla.

- No.

- Pero señor…

- No voy a dejarla ir por esto, los humanos no sufren tanto por cosas así.

- No sea cínico lo que hizo no tiene otra palabra que "VIOLACIÓN", de no ser porque tomó cordura la habría acabado definitivamente.

- No se va a ir de aquí.

No importa que estuviera al tanto de su dolor, no era motivo para dejarla, Sesshomaru no quiere alejarla. Así pasa otra semana y nada; Ayako le preparó el baño a Rin, un baño especial.

- Es agua del manantial de las montañas sagradas, quitan el estrés y sanan heridas.

Rin se mete a la tina, el agua se sentía muy bien era la primera vez que se sentía a gusto en el palacio.

- _Tiene razón ya no me duele la cabeza y se me quitó el mareo. _

Mientras estaba en la tina pensaba, pero sobre todo lo que pasó con Sesshomaru, los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y automáticamente talla con fuerza su cuerpo, se sentía asqueada, si esa agua hacía bien, que le quitara la sensación de la boca del monstruo.

- _Monstruo maldito._

Terminando de bañarse ve que en una banca estaba un kimono rosa, no pone objeción para usarlo, pues su kimono de novia estaba sucio; Rin lucía muy bien con ese kimono.

- _Se ve fino… de esos que usan las princesas. Pero no me gusta porque él me lo dio y de él no quiero nada, apenas me den mi kimono lo usaré._

Al salir del baño pensaba volver a encerrarse en su habitación, pero de pronto sintió curiosidad por ir a la parte oeste del castillo, Ayako había dicho que le iba a gustar; y va siendo impulsada SÓLO por la curiosidad. Al llegar había una puerta, la recorre llevándose una gran sorpresa; del otro lado había un hermoso jardín con siete árboles, cuatro eran de cerezo y los otros tres de durazno que perfumaba el lugar, había un pequeño estanque con un río largo pero no muy ancho y en medio de él un puente echo de mármol y al igual que en su habitación, había cuencos con las mismas flores por uno que otro alrededor del jardín; el lugar era precioso, Rin se quedó boqui abierta de verlo.

- Que bonito es…

Entra a verlo mejor quedándose más deslumbrada, el lugar era más bello que el jardín de un terrateniente o mejor dicho, ÉSE jardín era SUPERIOR al de las casa adineradas. Se sienta bajo la sombra de un árbol sintiendo la fresca brisa.

- _Que lugar tan lindo, no recuerdo haber visto algo así en mi vida; es muy relajante estar aquí._

Voltea la mirada encontrando a Ayako.

- (asustada) ¡Tú!...

- Lamento asustarla ¿Le gustó el jardín?

- Si…

- Venga cuantas veces quiera, es suyo.

- ¿Mío? Pero…

- El amo dio la orden de hacerlo para cuando usted llegara.

El semblante de Rin cambia al de uno triste y a la vez de molestia.

- No lo quiero.

- No es agradable estar sólo en la habitación, quédese un poco más en el jardín.

- Ya te dije que no quiero nada de él ni siquiera este jardín.

- Sé que lo que hizo mi amo no fue correcto y no le aplaudo por ello; entiendo perfectamente su repudio.

- Creí que abogarías por él.

- Es mi amo pero no por eso debo celebrar todo lo que haga, señorita Rin entienda una cosa, de aquí no va a poder salir si no es voluntad del amo, no tiene caso que siga haciéndose daño al no comer, no está bien que quiera morirse.

- Lo prefiero a seguir aquí.

- Sé que mi amo es frío y muchas veces actúa con crueldad pero en lo que respecta a usted…

- ¡No quiero volver a escuchar que me ama y todas esas tonterías!… Sólo quiere acostarse conmigo no hay nada más.

- Entiendo que tenga ese pensamiento, pero señorita…

- Vete por favor.

Accede para no incomodarla más dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- _Sólo acostarse… no es así, si lo fuera hace mucho que lo hubiera hecho, pero no quiere hacerlo si no lo ama, que es algo que está muy lejos; mi señor no da su brazo a torcer para liberarla, de alguna manera se asegura de que no vea al exterminador. _

Rin toma una pequeña flor de ciruelo triste, le costaba admitirlo pero… de alguna extraña forma estando en ese jardín le hacía olvidar por un momento su tristeza, aunque fue un regalo del ser al que ha llegado a odiar más que a nadie no por eso el lugar tenía que dejar de ser bello.

- _Al parecer ya tenía todo listo pero no con mi repudio; lo odio, en toda mi vida jamás he odiado a nadie, pero con él… él es la primera persona a la que he llegado a repudiar. Si cree que teniéndome aquí llegaré a quererlo algún día se equivoca; y si… y si abusa de mí… sólo tendrá mi cuerpo porque mi corazón JAMÁS._

Sorpresivamente Sesshomaru regresa temprano yendo sus sirvientes a recibirlo.

- ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Nada, sólo que la humana por fin salió de su cueva y está en el jardín que hicimos.

- (sorprendido) ¿Ése?

- Aja ya lleva buen rato, creo que le gustó porque no ha salido de ahí.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en Sesshomaru, era la primera vez que aceptaba algo de él al saber esto se dirige al jardín pero Ayako lo detiene poniéndose de frente.

- Espere amo.

- ¿Qué quieres? No estorbes Ayako.

- ¿Qué va a hacer? No crea que porque le gustó el jardín va a aceptarlo, no vaya a molestarla.

- Ya lo sé pero es algo.

- Amo déjela tranquila esta vez, ya se siente mejor gracias al jardín no vaya a perturbarla.

- No la lastimaré.

- Eso me dijo la otra vez y mire lo que pasó, casi la viola y eso es muy grave para las humanas.

- Sólo quiero verla un momento.

- Pero amo…

- ¡Aléjate Ayako!

Le da un empujón para pasar.

- _Por favor que no salgan mal las cosas. _

Entrando al jardín Rin estaba sentada bajo una gruesa raíz de uno de los árboles, miraba una de las flores de los cuencos, tenía una mirada de nostalgia posiblemente recordaba a sus amigos o solamente a…

- Me da gusto saber que sea de tu agrado el jardín, no sabía exactamente como te gustaría pero traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Rin lo mira con desprecio y con miedo, su mirada revelaba clara desconfianza hacia él... era lógico.

- Continúas odiándome.

- Siempre lo voy a odiar, lo que me hizo nunca podré olvidarlo.

- Y a pesar del odio que me tienes lo que yo siento por ti no cambia.

- Eso no es cierto, sólo es una tonta mentira mal hecha.

- ¿Por qué no me quieres creer? ¿Por qué soy un monstruo? ¿Crees que los humanos son los únicos capaces de sentir? ¿Qué los hace mejor que nosotros en eso? Te aseguro que yo te amo más que ese patético exterminador.

- Ya basta.

- ¿Qué tanto podría hacer por ti? ¿Defenderte a costa de su vida? Yo también puedo hacerlo con la diferencia de que yo puedo REGRESAR del otro mundo no importa la forma que sea con tal y de seguir a tu lado.

- Aunque así fuera siempre amaría a Kohaku, lo he querido desde que éramos niños y la idea de casarnos nos hizo felices ¿Por qué ese empeño en que deba quererlo?

- Porque así tiene que ser, y si dices amarlo tanto ¿Lo querrías aún cuando estuviera muerto?

Había algo muy fuerte en sus palabras, se escuchaba muy seguro de que Kohaku estaba muerto, los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de ella; en todo este tiempo le llegaba a la mente que pudo haberlo matado pero nada era seguro y muy en el fondo creía que a pesar del fuerte ataque Kohaku sobrevivió y estaba buscándola incesantemente; pero estas palabras frías y bastante certeras le destrozaron todo.

- _¿Muerto?... ¿Kohaku…muerto? _Él no está muerto (temblando), es muy fuerte no pudo haber…

- Si él ya no está en esta tierra no tienes porque desperdiciar tu vida atada al sentimiento de alguien que ha dejado esta tierra.

- Mi Kohaku no ha muerto… está mintiendo.

- (algo frío) No tiene motivo que lo sigas queriendo, es desperdiciar el tiempo en alguien que ya no existe.

Sus ojos otra vez comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas y aunque quería quebrantar en llanto hacia un esfuerzo por no hacerlo; Sesshomaru se daba cuenta que su sola presencia le provocaba tristeza y no algo dulce como cuando miraba a Kohaku, después de todo en la boda notó como al mirarlo el corazón de Rin latía rápidamente y su cuerpo lo rodeaba una sensación cálida; sólo con verlo era feliz en cambio con él… todo era distinto.

- _¿Por qué conmigo no eres así? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer que me ames? Sé que estoy haciendo las cosas mal pero… tan sólo quiero…_

Lentamente se le acerca mientras ella tenía cerrados los ojos luchando por no llorar, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano pero al abrirlos él estaba frente a ella de rodillas mirándola con compasión. Esta vez no pudo mirarlo siquiera con odio sólo con tristeza y temor por sus palabras, quería hablar pero sus labios húmedos temblaban impidiéndole pronunciar palabra alguna.

Él acaricia su mejilla con ternura cayendo sobre su mano las frescas lágrimas de Rin; percibía a la perfección su temor por pensar que Kohaku estaba muerto provocándole a él molestias; para Sesshomaru sólo existía un ser que merecía: él.

- Kohaku no murió ¿Verdad?... No pudo haber muerto cuando peleaba con usted…

- Rin.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? Jamás le hicimos daño a usted ¿Por qué hacerlo?... ¿Acaso no tiene compasión?

Las manos de Rin tomaron la de él sorprendiéndolo, era la primera vez que tomaba su mano.

- _RIN._

- (llorando) Dígame la verdad… ¿Lo mató?

Y en ese momento una conclusión llegó al corazón y mente del youkai; lo más grave, el pecado más infame era el hacer llorar a Rin; el destrozarle el corazón, hacerlo sería lo más atroz para él. Aunque es lo que ha hecho desde que la trajo al palacio no lo hacía querer liberarla, pues el poderoso youkai no era de los que creían en la frase "Si amas algo déjalo ir; si regresa es tuyo, si no nunca lo fue". Para Sesshomaru era todo lo contrario; Rin era suya lo era desde la primera vez que la vio; desde aquel momento le pertenecía nada mas él. Y todo lo que es de él… se queda con él. Las suaves manos de Rin seguían tocando las del youkai y mirándolo con una gran tristeza, ante esto Sesshomaru le responde diciendo.

- Si hay algo que te lastima para desear en definitiva a la muerte, yo me encargaría de que… aquello que te hiere tanto no existiera.

- ¿Cómo?…

- No sé si ese exterminador murió con el veneno que arrojé para que no intervinieran pero dudo que haya muerto; si es tan fuerte como tú dices entonces mi veneno a pesar de ser nocivo no pudo acabarlo si fue ingenioso para soportarlo.

- Entiendo… (bajando la cabeza y con mucha humildad) Muchas gracias por haber sido sincero.

Ésta fue la primera vez que Rin le daba las gracias a Sesshomaru pero no sólo por eso le agradece.

- (aún con la cabeza inclinada) Gracias por el jardín, es muy bello nunca me habían dado algo así de regalo; agradezco el detalle que tuvo conmigo, señor.

Y en el rostro del youkai se dibujo una dulce sonrisa, por primera y ojala que no única vez Rin se mostró dócil y amable; aunque sea por un breve instante valió la pena habérsela llevado, pero no por eso dejaba de ser incorrecto.

- Al contrario yo… soy más feliz porque me hablaste sin miedo ni odio.

Rin lo miró de la misma forma y en ningún momento su mirada cambió de forma molesta, lo miraba triste pero más que nada con humildad y resignación, pues ella vio que no era del todo malo, ella también pudo percibir la felicidad del poderoso youkai; era impactante ver como un monstruo con tal fortaleza algo tan simple como el dar las gracias con sinceridad lo llenaba de alegría desbordante.

Pero Sesshomaru no se conformó con que le agradeciera con palabras, quería mas y sin hacerlo con brusquedad y sin tal sorpresa de impacto; se acercó a ella lentamente para besarla y Rin… no se opuso como las otras ocasiones, se volvió tan ligera como aquellos pétalos que caían sin parar sobre ellos.

La felicidad del youkai era tal porque su amada Rin a pesar de que fue por un instante, voluntariamente o involuntariamente, consciente o no… le correspondió a aquel beso; ya que verdaderamente por primera ocasión pudo transmitirle sin brusquedad ni violencia el sincero amor que le tenía, pero a la vez era un amor indomable, feroz, de esos que son un arma de doble filo.

Al alejarse de sus labios Rin cae sobre él, se había desmayado; tal vez fue el impacto de pensar que Kohaku estaba muerto, o tal vez la sorpresa de ver un lado muy diferente del youkai, o a lo mejor la sorpresa de haberle correspondido al beso; no se sabe que le provocó el liviano desmayo pero no opacó la felicidad de Sesshomaru.

- (tomándola en brazos) _Rin es la primera vez que me haces tan feliz, esto anima mis esperanzas, tal vez… sólo tal vez… tú puedas llegar a amarme tanto como yo a ti. Si eso es verdad entonces… no voy tan mal como creí._

La lleva a su habitación acostándola en el futón y cobijándola con las sabanas blancas; Sesshomaru se quedó sentado a un lado de ella sonriendo.

- Por instante correspondiste a lo que sentía, no sé porque haya sido pero no interesa, sólo me dice que puedes llegar a quererme y si es así… ahora menos que nunca quiero dejarte, no podría hacerlo ya. Si lo hago no sé qué haría pero sólo una cosa pasaría por mi mente… morir; si yo no te tengo junto a mí entonces no me interesa seguir existiendo. No me importa si medio mundo me dice que amarte es una tontería no me importa la opinión de otros; para mí tú eres lo más importante y si no puedo llegar a tenerte; entonces… no me interesa la vida.

Acaricia su cabeza con cuidado de no despertarla y aprovecha para darle un pequeño beso; Ayako que estaba en el jardín mirando los árboles, automáticamente sonríe con satisfacción juntando sus manos a su pecho.

- Bien echo mi señor, por fin pudo demostrar su amor sin violencia ni forseo, yo también pude percatarme de que le correspondió por un instante. Y eso de alguna manera va quitándome las expectativas que tenía, la señorita Rin si puede llegar a amarlo y eso me hace muy feliz como a él. Yo vi como ese amor también lo lastimaba a él, la boda fue un golpe duro para el amo y por su naturaleza de bestia hizo lo imposible por impedirla. Mi señor Sesshomaru si va a este paso tenga por seguro que ese amor tan grande que siente será correspondido; estoy segura… lo ayudaré en todo lo que pueda; ya verá… ya verá como la señorita accede a ese sentimiento.

Y Ayako extiende sus brazos soltando una suave brisa que acariciaba los árboles, las flores, el agua y a ella.

- _Si lo percibo, ese sentimiento será correspondido pero habrá que luchar por ello; yo lo ayudaré amo Sesshomaru, el sufrimiento de ambos desaparecerá._

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.5 Labios que estremecen **

Si bien la mente de Rin estaba consternada por lo sucedido el día de su boda, el beso con el youkai fue lo más desconcertante de todo; varias veces se pregunta ¿Qué la orilló a besarlo sin poner oposición alguna? Tan sólo se quedó ahí quieta, viendo como se acercaba y en un momento ya estaban besándose. Lo peor era que el beso fue correspondido y era la razón que mareaba a Rin por no saber que fue.

Pero una cosa era muy segura, algo… algo cambió con aquel beso; algo la hacía ver las cosas en diferente forma, el miedo al monstruo… se le estaba yendo, pero no sabía porque se daba, ese beso fue el detonante para comenzar a hacerse más preguntas. Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido en su jardín ella despertó fresca, le hizo muy bien dormir, llamó a la puerta Ayako trayendo el desayuno.

- Buenos días señorita Rin, traigo su desayuno.

- Gracias.

Le trajo la misma cantidad de alimento que siempre y parece que si tenía hambre, se lo estaba comiendo todo alegrando a Ayako porque ya comía bien.

- Hoy tiene mucha hambre ¿Le gusta el desayuno?

- Si sabe muy bien ¿Todo lo cocinaste tú?

- Aja si desea algo mas puede decírmelo con toda confianza, estoy a sus píes.

Dijo esto haciendo reverencia apareciendo algo de rubor en Rin, nunca nadie le había hecho una reverencia y dada con TANTO RESPETO; siguió comiendo y Ayako mientras acomodaba unas cosas de la habitación; el desayuno se dio en silencio pues cada una estaba en su asunto. Pero Rin mientras almorzaba se cuestionaba algo que deseaba preguntar pero… le daba pena; volteaba a ver a Ayako con algo de desconfianza por no saber si preguntar o no, pero le gana la "Curiosidad"".

- Disculpa…

- (volteando y atenta) ¿Si señorita?

- (con un poco de rubor) ¿En dónde… está él?

- ¿Se refiere a mi amo? ¿Qué con él?

- (evadiendo la mirada) Es que… todos los días viene a darme los buenos días y hoy no lo escuché, olvídalo tal vez si lo hizo y me quedé dormida.

- No, no, no; el amo no está ahora.

- ¿No?

- Salió desde muy temprano y no ha regresado desde entonces.

- ¿A dónde fue?

- No me dijo pero como siempre nos pidió que cuidáramos de usted.

- (inclinando la mirada) Comprendo.

- ¿Necesitaba hablar con él?

- (un poco mas roja) No… sólo me extrañó no escucharlo eso es todo.

Ayako simplemente sonríe por sus reacciones; al terminar de comer se fue al jardín sentándose cerca del río pequeño que había. Tocaba el agua que corría pero estaba muy pensativa, otra vez se hacía preguntas que no tenían respuestas… AÚN.

- _Con que salió temprano, con razón no lo escuché y yo pensando que me había quedado dormida._

Le llega el recuerdo de Sesshomaru y se pone colorada e incluso su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

- ¿Qué pasa?... Ah.

Con su mano toca su pecho ¿Qué clase de reacción es ésa? Sólo pensó en él un mínimo instante y fue suficiente para alborotar su pensamiento; esto era algo que asustaba a Rin ¿Por qué se ponía así? ¿Era miedo? ¿Pánico?... No podía ser ninguna, inexplicablemente si pensaba en él ya no era con odio ni siquiera con miedo, ya no sentía ninguna de esas cosas negativas que le había profesado desde que la trajo al palacio.

Todas estas cosas surgieron con el beso de ayer; un beso que no entendía aún porque no lo evitó, Sesshomaru no hizo el menor forseo con ella y Rin tampoco puso la menor evasión.

- _¿Qué es lo que me ocurre? ¿Por qué me pongo así? No entiendo nada… debería odiarlo por lo que me hizo, debería hacerlo… debería seguir odiándolo pero… ¿Porqué…? ¿Por qué ya no siento miedo ni odio hacia él?... Es verdad que ayer… si fue cruel por casi hacerme creer que Kohaku estaba muerto pero después… todo cambió y hasta me besó._

Se levanta mirando hacia las ramas de los árboles.

- _¿Por qué este cambio tan drástico en mí? ¿No es con desprecio como debería de verlo? Pero comienzo a dejar de hacerlo… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?..._

Todo el día se la pasó en el jardín y aunque la hacía feliz estar ahí, que la relajaba mucho el ambiente del lugar estuvo atenta a la entrada, no sabía porqué o más bien no sabía QUIEN esperaba que entrara; sólo entró Ayako para presentarle a Jaken pues desde que estaba ahí era al único que no había conocido, él se inclino con respeto… gracias a Ayako que lo amenazó de no hacerle la mas mínima grosería o mueca.

- Si veo una sola falta de respeto te juro que te meteré a la caldera llena de aceite hirviendo, pero no te serviré de comer porque provocarías indigestión.

- Está bien, está bien, no me portaré mal... _a ésta yo si le creo, ella si cumple lo que dice._

Ya al atardecer Ayako le llevó la cena.

- Espero que tenga el mismo apetito que tuvo en la mañana.

- Descuida hoy si tengo hambre.

La cena era igual de buena que el desayuno y la comida; era la primera vez que Rin desfrutaba la comida que le daban. Ayako por su parte acomodaba las sabanas y entre tanto Rin comía pero… de vez en cuando miraba la puerta otra vez estaba al pendiente de quien pudiera entrar; sin que ella se diera cuenta o no quisiera admitirlo estaba esperando que apareciera Sesshomaru; puesto que en todo el día no regresó. Ayako estaba de espaldas pero sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Rin y nada más sonería como siempre.

- _Que alegría que ya no le tenga miedo al amo ni tampoco odio; las cosas comienzan a cambiar en la señorita lo siento perfectamente._

Rin seguía comiendo y seguía mirando la puerta, al terminar continuaba mirando a la puerta o atenta por si oía pasos pero nada ocurrió, y de pronto sintió algo… como… como tristeza o decepción; no sabía bien y Ayako al percibir esto dice sin voltearse.

- Hoy si que mi amo ha tenido abandonado el palacio, se fue desde muy temprano y nada con que venga.

- ¿Siempre… suele salir en todo el día?

- No pero de vez en cuando señorita, aunque este palacio esté en los cielos no significa que esté libre de ataques, y cuando él no está Jaken y yo cuidamos de la casa. Después de todo también es la nuestra aunque estemos en plan de sirvientes.

- ¿Hace cuanto que trabajas para él?

- (riendo) ¡Ay señorita!... Son tantos años que ya se me olvidaron, le aseguro que ni siquiera sus abuelos habían nacido.

- Entonces si es demasiado tiempo ¿Y… no te cansas?

- No señorita estar aquí no es tan malo, el amo tiene su carácter pero nadie es perfecto; y ni aún con que sea mi amo es motivo para no poder decirle sus errores y ayudarle a mejorarlos.

Ayako termina sus deberes toma la charola y dice.

- ¿Desea algo más?

- No gracias.

Ella se levanta y recorre la puerta pero antes de salir habla.

- Podría usted creer que es molesto estar bajo las ordenes de alguien como el monstruo Sesshomaru pero para mí no lo es, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con varias cosas que hace no por eso lo odio; como le digo nadie es perfecto ni monstruos ni humanos.

- (inclinando un poco la mirada) Tienes razón.

- (saliendo y tomando la puerta) Aunque para alguien como yo el señor Sesshomaru es un ser perfecto ¿No cree?

Rin voltea confundida por lo que dijo y Ayako sólo le da las buenas noches y se va.

- _¿Es perfecto para ella? ¿A qué se refiere? _

Y sin más ni más se queda dormida y Sesshomaru llega al palacio quince minutos después recibiéndolo Ayako porque Jaken no aguantó y se durmió.

- ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Muy bien amo, es mas preguntó por usted.

- ¿Qué?

- Le pareció extraño que no fuera a darle los buenos días y preguntó por usted, además… me dio la impresión de que lo extrañó.

Sesshomaru no dice nada sólo se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, al día siguiente Ayako le lleva como siempre el desayuno y ella doblaba las sabanas limpias.

- ¿Le gustó?

- Si gracias… ¿Hm?

Escucha pasos, cabe decirse que la puerta estaba recorrida por lo que al oírse más cerca aparece Sesshomaru, un poco de rubor aparecen en ella y Ayako voltea con él haciendo reverencia.

- Buenos días amo.

- Buenos días Rin ¿Te sientes mejor?

- (distraída) Si… si gracias.

- Que bueno.

Se va de la habitación, Rin se queda quieta ¿Por qué rayos se había quedado pasmada de verlo? Ayako tan sólo callaba y sonreía. Al medio día otra vez fue al jardín definitivamente le gustó su regalo y como el día de ayer estaba atenta a la puerta pero ahora más porque él se encontraba en el palacio. Sin embargo él jamás entró y de nuevo pareció sentir… decepción sin quererlo; tomó una de las flores de los cuencos mirándola algo triste pero…

- ¿Te hace feliz este jardín?

Rin se quedó paralizada un segundo, volteo como petrificada hacia él mirándolo fijamente por un instante para luego evadir su mirada. Él se le acerca y Rin se ponía nerviosa tratando de calmarse lo más que pudiera para no hacerse evidente.

- Si quisieras poner algo mas en él dímelo y yo me encargo.

- (apenada) No es necesario… me gusta así no se moleste.

El corazón de Rin latía y latía, sus nervios no eran de miedo o al menos de pánico, si no de timidez, no era miedo de ser atacada por él era por otra cosa; Sesshomaru sonríe porque le pareció encantadora su actitud y sólo por jugar un poco con ella se pone de rodillas besando su mano.

Ahora si la cara de Rin estaba muy roja, de la impresión soltó la flor que sostenía y al igual que la otra vez puso su mano cerca de su mejilla sonriendo, Rin estaba que se desmayaba por esto.

- _Esto…_

- No puedo equivocarme en pensar que tu belleza rebasa a la de este jardín, (levantándose y sin soltar su mano) ¿No te parece?

- Yo…

- ¿Te gustaría que plantaran más árboles de cerezo? Me parece que son tus favoritos.

Otras cosas le ofrece y Rin no respondía estaba perpleja o en cierto modo hipnotizada, ahora que lo tenía así de cerca y no era invadida por el sentimiento del miedo o rencor, estando despejada la mente de esos sentimientos negativos ahora podía apreciar mejor al youkai. Podía apreciar su enorme belleza, esa piel clara, esos largos cabellos del mismo color que la luna, su voz suave y a la vez sensual que la mayoría del día le hablaba con gentiliza, esos ojos dorados tan hermosos que hasta ahora había podido ver con claridad…

En fin, era la primera vez en que Rin podía deleitarse con la belleza del monstruo, en verdad no había conocido a alguien tan bello como él, podría perderse horas mirándolo así de cerca sin pensar en nada más.

- Si hay algo que tú quieras dímelo y será tuyo, no importa que sea.

- (alejando su mano) No hace falta… (muy apenada e inclinando la mirada) no soy alguien que ambicione muchas cosas, no se moleste.

- (sonriendo) Está bien.

Le daba pena mirarlo a los ojos cuestionándose esto, ¿Qué le pasaba para actuar de ese modo? Otro poco y olvida su situación en el palacio pero… no le interesó en ese momento, sólo pedía no perderse en aquel hermoso rostro que acababa de parecerle aterradoramente atractivo. No puede evitarlo y voltea con él pero mira en su mejilla una pequeña cortada.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Eh?

- En su rostro tiene una cortada.

- Ah esa.

Mira su brazo izquierdo, comenzaba a mancharse la manga de rojo, Rin lo toma alzando su manga llevándose la mala sorpresa de ver una herida.

- Pero ¿Por qué?...

- Estuve fuera porque percibí la energía de un monstruo, lo vencí pero fue una molestia y me dejó esto como patético recuerdo.

- Pero está sangrando mucho hay que curarlo.

- Lo haré descuida, no moriré por esto.

- (preocupada) Pero si no se atiende a tiempo se pondrá mal, avisaré a Ayako.

- No están ninguno de mis sirvientes, los mandé a revisar la zona ya fuera por tierra o cielo.

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero que venga un maldito monstruo y te lastime.

Al no haber quien Rin se ofrece a curarlo, se van a una de las habitaciones del palacio, toma las hierbas medicinales y otros frascos con líquidos, todas medicinas que Ayako hizo para toda clase de heridas de monstruo. Primero limpia la herida de la mejilla y como tal tenía que ver su cara la cual le sonreía.

- Perdón por tomarte estas molestias, no es necesario que lo hagas.

- (algo apenada) No… se preocupe, además no es fácil curarse uno mismo este tipo de heridas.

Tenía cuidado de no lastimarlo… vaya hasta ella se sorprendía de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba curando al monstruo que interrumpió su boda, la raptó por qué según él le pertenece desde hace mucho tiempo; era extraño hacer este tipo de cosas… por un ser al que hace poco odiaba y temía pero que en ese instante ni uno de esos sentimientos cabía en ella. Al sanarle con la medicina de una hierba ésta le hace efecto sintiendo un poco de dolor.

- Ah…

- Lo siento ¿Lo lastimé mucho?

- (sonriendo) Descuida es parte del efecto, en un momento… se me quitará.

- (preocupada) ¿Seguro?

- Por su puesto Rin.

Siguió sanándolo teniendo cuidado de no herirlo más, terminando guarda las medicinas.

- ¿Ya no le duele?

- No muchas gracias, no sabía que pudieras sanar heridas así en monstruos.

- (con algo de rubor) La anciana Kaede me enseñaba en la aldea y… yo trataba de poner atención porque… uno nunca sabe cuando ocurra una emergencia.

- Pues hiciste bien, si no me hubieras curado la herida del brazo habría empeorado en una hora.

- ¿Qué?... Pero usted dijo…

- Te mentí no quería incomodarte con esto, iba a esperar a Ayako para que me sanara pero creo que no habría llegado a tiempo.

- Eso es peligroso, le pudo haber causado mucho daño.

- Pero gracias a ti ya estoy mejor, curaste la herida perfectamente, gracias Rin.

Otra vez esa sonrisa en aquel hermoso rostro provocó rubor en ella evadiendo su mirada con timidez, Sesshomaru dijo en un tono amable pero con algo de siniestro.

- Rin… ¿Me dejas darte las gracias?

Justo cuando volteaba confundida por su pregunta Sesshomaru se le había acercado tal que la besó tomándola por la nuca; esto la noqueó no se lo esperaba, pone sus manos en los hombros de él tratando de alejarlo pero no hacía fuerza estaba como atontada por eso. Parece quedarse así un minuto hasta que termina por corresponderle al beso.

Ese beso era mejor que el otro, el otro había sido tierno muy suave y éste también lo era… pero también apasionado y eso fue lo que la conmocionó tanto. Sin sentirlo y sin oponerse nada caen al suelo, Rin no puso resistencia, al menos no en verdad. Porque Sesshomaru con besos se dirigió a su mejilla izquierda a la que llenó de besos, lo mismo hizo con la otra hasta llegar a la parte de la barbilla y así hasta que llegó al cuello al que no dejó una sola parte sin probar.

- Se… señor Sesshomaru… n-no.

Rin no podía negarlo, no podía decir que le desagradaba, que le llenaba de asco volver a sentirlo; sin que ella quisiera aceptarlo lo estaba disfrutando en está ocasión no le era desagradable el contacto que tenía su boca con su piel; soltaba leves gemidos por pena.

- No haga eso… no ahora… ah… yo… yo…

Pero en lugar que con sus brazos luchara por apartarlo... en lugar de eso lo estaba casi abrazando cada vez más, esta vez sus besos la estremecieron en lugar de asustarla.

- Señor…

- Rin eres mía… sólo mía…

- Ah…

- Nadie te puede amar más que yo… sólo yo te puedo hacer sentir así.

Comenzó a aflojar sus ropas de la parte del pecho, Rin a pesar de esto no ponía gran negación pero tampoco quería que continuara más.

- No es momento de… ah… hacer esto… alguien…n-nos puede ver… ah…

- (entre besos) ¿Quieres que recorra la puerta?

- No…

- Entonces no te importará quien vea.

- (apenada) Eso no por favor…

Sesshomaru se detiene, Rin lo mira muy apenada mientras con sus brazos tapaba la parte de su pecho, él le sonreía y le dio un ligero beso para luego decirle.

- De acuerdo como tú quieras.

Ella se sentó y él sale de la habitación pero no se va sin antes decirle.

- Gracias por curarme, eres muy amable.

Recorre la puerta y lo escucha irse, Rin se queda ahí sin decir nada, se le quedó en blanco la mente, ¿Qué había hecho hace rato? No se opuso, no hizo nada para detenerlo, pero más importante que eso… NO LE DESAGRADÓ, NO LE PROVOCÓ NAUSEAS. Esta vez no se sintió sucia con sus besos, al contrario… la hizo sentir de lo mejor. Se ruborizó más que antes abrazándose con fuerza.

- _¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿Porqué no intenté detenerlo?... ¿Qué me está pasando?... _(mirando hacia la puerta) Señor Sesshomaru.

El corazón le palpita, su cuerpo comienza a temblar, no estaba así por miedo o por asco como la otra vez, era otra razón.

- ¿Por qué ahora no lo odié? No me siento sucia… no, me siento… me siento… ¡Ay no!... no puedo ponerme así si él… él me raptó debo desaprobar esto pero… no puedo… es mas podría jurar que me siento… muy feliz.

Acomoda sus ropas recorriendo la puerta viendo que Ayako y Jaken llegaron pero Sesshomaru les dice algo y se marcha, Rin lo ve partir con rubor en sus mejillas.

- Sesshomaru…

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.6 No mueras… vive para mí**

Pasaron dos días y en ese tiempo Sesshomaru no estuvo en el palacio, hizo lo mismo que la otra vez de salir desde muy temprano pero ahora no regresó si quiera en la noche, Rin no podía evitar sentir preocupación, después de todo la última ocasión se ausentó por pelear con un monstruo y probablemente éste sea de nuevo el motivo, aprovechando que Ayako fue al jardín para ver si no necesitaba nada pregunta.

- ¿Él no ha vuelto?

- No señorita.

- Pero… es mucho.

- (sonriendo) ¿Usted cree? A veces se ausenta por un mes sin que nos avise, no es cosa nueva esto.

- Te oyes tranquila.

- Lo estoy porque hasta ahora no hemos sentido nada malo, y aunque hubiera no sería problema el señor Sesshomaru se encargará.

A pesar de la tranquilidad en ambos sirvientes Rin no se sentía como ellos, aunque le dijeran que Sesshmaru era muy fuerte no era suficiente para quitarse esa preocupación; esta vez no se cuestionó sentirse así por la ausencia del youkai, temía porque le pasara algo y si era así ¿Qué tan herido regresaría?

Claro que le parecía tonto preocuparse así por alguien que tiene gran poder pero era algo que no podía evitar.

- _No tengo porqué estar así si él… es fuerte y me dicen que no cualquiera puede hacerle frente; siendo así debería de calmarme pero no puedo… no puedo estar tranquila si él… _(algo triste) _si él no regresa._

Inmediatamente recuerda lo ocurrido hace dos días, lo beso y lo segundo de él; se sonroja al recordarlo y poniéndose nerviosa.

- _No fue agresivo y yo… no me opuse como la otra vez; no entiendo cómo pasó simplemente él… me besó y yo le… ¡Ay no puede ser! ¿Por qué me pongo así cuando pienso en él? ¿Qué me está pasando?_

A la noche no podía dormir y una que otra vez recorría muy discretamente la puerta para ver si llegaba; mas no había señales de su regreso.

- Dijo que se va por un mes y sin avisar; ¿Qué tanto hará en esos días? ¿Sólo vigilar la zona en la tierra? No sé que tanto podría hacer.

Se acuesta pero no pudiendo reconciliar el sueño, por más que trataba de dormir no lo lograba estaba demasiado preocupada, preocupada por aquel monstruo que la raptó el día de su boda.

- ¡_Kohaku!..._

Tanto así que por poco se olvida del exterminador al que quiso desde niña.

- Ya no lo recordaba ¿Estará bien? Me dijo que si era fuerte habría soportado el veneno, si es así ¿Me estará buscando? No debe tener ni la menor idea del lugar en el que me encuentro; (sonriendo) se me había olvidado ¿Cómo pude hacerlo si él y yo nos íbamos…?

Pero de golpe le llega el recuerdo de Sesshomaru destruyendo el de Kohaku y provocando que se ponga nerviosa.

- Él…

Toca su pecho sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, como no era algo que le ocurría SI QUIERA CON KOHAKU la asusta, no comprende esta reacción, mas al seguir pensando en el youkai el corazón le latía con más fuerza.

- Late mucho… apenas y puedo… controlar mi res-piración.

Escucha un ruido que llama su atención, se asoma sigilosamente por la puerta, Sesshomaru había llegado recibiéndolo sus sirvientes. Se sorprende pero a la vez parece calmarse al no notar que estuviera herido, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verlo llegar sano y salvo.

Ya podía irse a dormir tranquila de no ser porque el corazón le seguía latiendo pero ahora de ser de manera doliente era suave, no se da mucha cuenta de esto por seguir mirando. A la mañana siguiente Sesshomaru y sus sirvientes estaban en los pasillos hablando.

- Pero ¿En verdad…?

- No esperaba que se convirtiera en una molestia, siempre lo ha sido pero ahora está fastidiando.

- ¿Qué decide amo?

Rin al terminar de ponerse el kimono naranja que le dejó Ayako después de su desayuno sale de la habitación mirándolos a los tres, se preguntaba que discutirían ya que Sesshomaru no se veía contento, no, tenía esa mirada fría y seria que lo caracterizaba. Al terminar de hablar con ellos se da la vuelta pero siente que ella los estaba viendo y voltea a verla; Rin se queda quieta sin saber que decir o hacer, quería dar una pequeña sonrisa pero no le fue posible esa mirada la conmocionó; pero más que eso fue que aún cuando la miró no le brindó esa sonrisa que siempre le daba para hacerla sentir a gusto; esta vez extrañó esa sonrisa; Sesshomaru sólo la miró y se fue montado en su caballo. Jaken se va a otra habitación y Ayako al verla se le acerca.

- ¿Qué ocurre señorita Rin?

Ella seguía ahí extrañada por el comportamiento de Sesshomaru, no era el que siempre tenía con ella.

- ¿Señorita?

- (volteando) ¿He hecho algo para que se enoje?

- ¿Qué?

- Es que él… al verlo yo…

- No la entiendo, el amo está ocupado con algo ¿No creo que tenga que ser motivo para que se enoje con usted?

- ¿"Algo"?

- Así es se trata de un demonio.

- ¡¿Demonio?!

Ayako se sorprende por su actitud y evidente preocupación; le explica que en esos dos días la energía del monstruo la percibieron a pesar de que éste estaba a una distancia muy lejana, sus poderes se habían incrementado y percibieron que se acercaba al palacio. Por lo tanto Sesshomaru fue a investigar mientras que sus sirvientes se encargarían de hacer un conjuro para que el demonio no se diera cuenta del palacio y llegar a él.

- ¿Si? Pero… ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? Sólo me dijiste que se iba por muchos días y a veces sin avisar y que en esta ocasión se había ido así ¿Porqué me mentiste?

- No quería preocuparla, aunque está todo controlado no creo que sea necesario alterarla con…

- Pues me lo hubieras dicho y yo pensando que…

- ¿Qué?

Se queda callada y apenada, inclina la mirada insegura de que decir pero Ayako la entiende; había estado preocupada pensando que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Sesshomaru y sólo se calmaba al saber que se iba mucho tiempo y nada malo le ocurría, mas ahora no fue así. Ayako sonriente le dice.

- No se preocupe el amo Sesshomaru es muy poderoso y no cualquiera lo puede lastimar; si cree que el demonio vendrá hasta acá a atacarnos no se angustié el amo lo tiene todo bajo control.

Rin sólo accede con la cabeza, llegada la tarde Sesshomaru regresó pero se veía cansado y sólo quería retirarse a descansar, Ayako se adelantó a la habitación para dejarle una ligera cena y mientras caminaba Rin se le acerca corriendo.

- ¡Espere!...

- (volteando) ¿Rin?

- Ayako me dijo que había un demonio con poderes muy fuertes y que usted había ido a investigar.

- Así es no te preocupes, me encargaré que no llegue hasta acá para hacerte daño.

- Gracias pero no es eso es que…

Se sonroja un poco volteando la mirada, nerviosa y con un toque de timidez habla.

- Quería saber… si usted estaba bien. Me dijo Ayako que era fuerte y pensé que volvería con una herida… como la del otro día.

Sin que lo viera venir la toma de la barbilla alzando la mirada con él ruborizándose; otra vez le sonrió como siempre.

- En ese caso lamento preocuparte, quise que Ayako te tuviera al margen de las cosas para no molestarte.

- No me molesta, pero si no me dicen ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que pasa?

- Ese demonio no es más que una molestia, no le dejaré llegar hasta acá puedes estar tranquila con eso.

- (no muy convencida) Entiendo.

Sesshomaru sonríe y aprovecha su descuido para darle un beso, Rin se sonroja toda.

- Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí.

Se va a su habitación mirándolo Rin con la cara toda ruborizada; en la noche ya acostada pensaba.

- _Bueno… no le pasó nada, no le provocaron ni una herida así que… puedo calmarme… si._

Pero cuando todo estaba en quietud Sesshomaru salió de su habitación, le da una orden a Ayako y se marcha.

- _Ese idiota se nos adelantó, tenemos que estar atentos._

Al despertar le extrañó no escuchar de nuevo a Sesshomaru darle los buenos días supuso que volvió a salir, se quedó sentada fuera de su habitación mirando el cielo.

- _Ya casi no está en el palacio, ese demonio debe ser fuerte para que llame su atención._

De pronto mira a Ayako que corría hacia ella.

- Señorita escóndase…

No entiende porque dice eso hasta que se escucha un fuerte gruñido en todo lo ancho del palacio; Rin se preocupa y Ayako le pide que se quede dentro de la habitación.

- Pero ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es el demonio… mi amo no logró evitar que llegara acá y creo… ¡AH! No es posible ¡AMO!

Del cielo baja Sesshomaru transformado en un perro gigante… pero estaba lastimado, derramaba sangre por todas sus heridas, se veía fatigado.

- ¡Amo bonito!

- (asustada) ¡Señor Sesshomaru!

- Señorita entre a la habitación, es peligroso para usted, ¡Vamos Jaken!

Pone un campo de protección alrededor de ella, el demonio gigante se hace presente peleando Sesshomaru con él, al estar en el palacio ya era alterante si atacaba el lugar… Rin podría salir mal herida.

Entre los tres luchan con él… o más bien entre Sesshomaru y Ayako porque los dos tenía el poder para enfrentarlo; el demonio resultó ser un difícil oponente no muchos ataques lo lastimaban había aumentado peligrosamente sus poderes. Rin no podía entrar a la habitación estaba aterrada de miedo, pero más al ver como ese demonio lastimaba mas y mas a Sesshomaru.

- Señor Sesshomaru.

El demonio se percata de Rin y quiere ir con ella pero el youkai no le permite siquiera moverse de donde estaba; Ayako reúne energía para darle un golpe que lo destroce pero mientras hace eso Sesshomaru tenía que distraerlo.

- Este monstruo quiere ir con la humana, Ayako…

- No se lo permitiremos _si algo malo le ocurre a ella el amo no lo podrá soportar._

El demonio golpeaba, arañaba y pateaba al youkai pero ni así éste se alejaba de su lugar no podía permitir que tocara a Rin rápidamente la mataría.

- _Sé que vas con ella porque es mi punto débil… pero no te lo voy a permitir… ¡Antes tienes que matarme!_

Y Sesshomaru lo ataca con un fuerte golpe con sus garras llenas de veneno que lo hiere, el demonio se molesta y lo atraviesa en el estómago con el brazo completo salpicando todo el patio con su sangre.

- (derramando lágrimas) ¡SEÑOR SESSHOMARU!

La energía necesaria se reúne y Ayako le lanza una esfera gigante que lo comienza a despedazar y si eso fue poco Sesshomaru lo vuelve a atacar con su garra llena de veneno; el demonio es destruido convirtiéndose éste en humo que pronto desparece.

Sesshomaru cae de pie pero tiembla porque ni siquiera así podía mantenerse y cae fuertemente al suelo; Ayako y Jaken van a ayudarle, Rin que estaba perpleja por esto reacciona y corre hacia él llorando.

- No… señor Sesshomaru.

Toma su otra forma, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y llenas de sangre; entre Ayako y Rin lo llevan adentro y de inmediato se puso en acción Ayako para curarlo asistiéndola Jaken, Rin también quería ayudar pero Ayako le pidió que saliera.

- No pero…

- Señorita estás son heridas muy graves, tenemos que darnos prisa por favor salga.

- Pero es que no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

- Pida porque se salve.

- (sorprendida) ¿Qué?...

- Las heridas son muy graves y si el amo no las aguanta puede morir.

Esa noticia fue como un golpe dado por un relámpago, Ayako cierra la puerta y Rin se queda ahí como estatua impresionada por lo dicho, casi en shock.

- _¿Morir?... ¿Este hombre se puede… mo-rir?_

Aún estando así los ojos se le llenan de gruesas lágrimas y cae al suelo.

- ¿Morir?... ¿Morir? No es verdad, eso… eso no es cierto.

En un segundo sus mejillas estuvieron totalmente humedecidas por sus lágrimas y una gran tristeza invadió su cuerpo y corazón; aquello fue la noticia más cruel que le pudieron haber dado; parecía extraño ponerse así por quien casi la viola, por quien la raptó el día de su boda, por quien llegó a tener desprecio…

Claro que le parecía extraño pero todo eso POCO le importó, sólo sabía que aquel youkai que la había tratado con ternura a pesar de sus rechazos podía morir por esas heridas. Estuvieron ahí dentro por varias horas y en todo ese rato Rin no se movió de ahí, escuchaba pasos y uno que otro murmullo pero sólo esperaba una cosa: saber si viviría.

- _Se están tardando mucho, lo lastimaron demasiado y… _(triste) _y ahora no sé si viva._

Ese tiempo le parecía desesperante ni uno salía para decirle como estaba o escuchaba algo que le dijera si continuaba con vida; quería entrar pero no debía interrumpir, por ser algo delicado no podía molestarlos. Lo único que podía hacer era precisamente lo que dijo Ayako; pedir porque se salve.

- _Esto le puede ser extraño a muchos, incluso lo es para mí pero… esto… no me interesa sólo quiero… _(derramando lágrimas) _tan sólo quiero que se salve por favor. Ese demonio venía hacia mí y él me protegió sin importar como fuera; se podría decir que yo fui la culpable ¿No es así? No sé… no sé qué podría hacer para ayudarle… sólo puedo esperar y pedir por que viva._

Pasó otra hora y por fin salieron, Ayako le dijo que logró atender todas las heridas pero que ahora todo dependía de él; tenía hasta mañana para mostrar signos de mejoría.

- ¿Y ni aún que le sanaste las heridas dice algo?

- No, sanarlas seria como una pequeña ayuda habrá que ver cómo reacciona mañana.

- ¿Hasta mañana? ¿Tanto tiempo?

- Aja es el tiempo para que reaccioné o…

- Comprendo.

- Dejémoslo descansar.

Sin nada más que hacer se retiraron, el día les pareció demasiado lento, aunque Jaken daba sus vueltas para verlo nada cambiaba preocupando mas a Rin; Ayako le dice que se tranquilice que ya sabrían en la mañana, se lo decía de manera para calmarla, veía su preocupación y trataba de hacer esto lo más ameno posible.

Al caer la noche Ayako y Jaken estaban exhaustos por la pelea y por haberle sanado las heridas a su amo así que pronto se quedaron dormidos; pero Rin no podía conciliar el sueño, por más que trataba no podía hasta que ya no puede y va a la habitación. Al entrar lo ve ahí recostado, con muchas vendas, las más significativas eran la del pecho y estómago.

- _Ese demonio le atravesó el brazo completo._

Se sienta a un lado de él y al verlo en ese estado, en esas condiciones no le es posible contener las lágrimas, cristalinas y gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos no podía creer verlo así, tan lastimado. Se veía un youkai tan poderoso que nada podía derribarlo, pero ahora lo tiene ahí recostado, inconsciente, esperando a que diera señales de mejoría.

Toda la noche se quedó con él mirándolo triste, atenta a cualquiera movimiento, notó que le comenzó a dar fiebre así que a cada rato mojaba un trozo de tela poniéndoselo en la cabeza.

- Ahora hasta fiebre eso no dice muchas cosas buenas… ¿Y si es algo malo que le de fiebre? ¡No, no!… No debo pensar así, debo creer que se mejorará en la mañana, él es fuerte y puede superar esto.

Decía esto tratando de convencerse, de darse fuerzas; así pasó toda la noche, la fiebre se le quitó y amaneciendo Rin se pone muy atenta.

- _Despierte… vamos despierte._

Nada pasaba, a pesar de que Rin tocaba su mano y lo llamaba varias veces él no despertaba.

- Despierte, señor Sesshomaru despierte…. (asustada) _Por favor que no haya… _señor Sesshomaru despierte… (nerviosa) vamos despierte, tiene que despertar.

Pero por más que lo llamaba o tocaba no emitía sonido o movimiento alguno. Al salir la luz de la mañana y nada de cambio en él… da por hecho que…

- No puede ser… no…

Tiembla apretando sus manos, no aguanta más y cae sobre él llorando amargamente.

- No esto no puede ser… no… ¡Nooo!

Sus lágrimas mojaron los vendajes y la sangre que se había secado, no podía creerlo, aquel youkai había…

- Esto no puede ser verdad… no, no… tiene que haber un error… TIENE QUE SERLO…

Toma su mano.

- Tienes que despertar ¡Abre los ojos!... Por favor ábrelos.

La mano que tomó la pone junto a su mejilla como él solía hacerlo con la suya, mira con honda tristeza aquel hermoso rostro que la hacía olvidarse del mundo, era tan bello pero para que estuviera completo faltaban sus ojos, tenía que ver sus ojos para ser perfecto.

- No te mueras por favor… tienes que vivir… por favor vive…. No puedes irte, no ahora… no ahora que sé que te amo… Sesshomaru te amo.

Cae sobre su pecho.

- Reacciona, te lo suplico reacciona… tienes que vivir, por favor no te vayas quiero quedarme contigo para siempre…. No quiero estar con otra persona… te lo ruego despierta Sesshomaru… te amo y quiero verte con vida… no me dejes ahora por favor…

Una mano de él hace un pequeño movimiento.

- (aferrándose a él) ¡Te amo, te amo! No me dejes… Sesshomaru.

Su mano vuelve a hacer ese movimiento.

- Vive para mí así como yo también viviré para ti… te quiero por favor despierta.

Sesshomaru emitió un leve sonido como si se quejara, al escucharlo levanta la mirada.

- _Sesshomaru._

Oye con claridad su respiración y la mano que tenía cerca se movía un poco.

- (sonriendo y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas) _¡Reaccionó! _Sesshomaru.

Lentamente abre los ojos y percibiendo el olor de Rin voltea despacio hacia con ella.

- (cansado)…Rin.

- (sonrojada) Despertaste que alegría.

- ¿Es… verdad?...

- ¿Hm?

- ¿Es cierto… lo que… oí? Repítelo.

- (tomando con cuidado su mano) No te esfuerces.

- Repite… lo que dijiste… por favor.

Rin le da una dulce sonrisa y besa la mano del youkai para luego ponerla junto a su mejilla.

- Te quiero más que a cualquier otra persona, te amo Sesshomaru y quiero quedarme para siempre contigo.

Esas palabras fueron lo necesario para devolverle todo el ánimo de la vida; al fin después de tanto tiempo, de tanto sufrir para ambos Rin acaba aceptando su amor por él, un amor que parecía distante de ser correspondido.

- Digo… si aún quieres que me quede aquí.

- (sonriendo) Claro que te quiero aquí… tú siempre debiste… estar aquí conmigo y ahora menos que nunca dejaré… que te separen de mi lado.

Rin se alegra y para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor… le da un beso; después de tanto sufrir, de tanta lágrima derramada las cosas acabaron a favor de él; terminó tiendo razón Rin sólo podía amarlo a él era la pura verdad, en el corazón de Rin ya no podía caber nadie más que su amado Sesshomaru.

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap.7 Completamente mía**

- (aún tomando su mano y preocupada) ¿En verdad ya te siente mejor? Puedo ir a hablarle a Ayako para que te revise ella sabe de esto y…

- Rin ya me siento mejor con lo que me dijiste.

- Pero yo quisiera…

- No los llames ahora, quisiera… quedarme contigo a solas otro poco.

Ayako y Jaken ya se habían despertado pero ella tenía un presentimiento que le decía que no entraran a la habitación aún; Jaken insistía que entraran para ver al youkai pero ella no se lo permitió.

- No seas tonta, hay que ver si el amo…

- El amo está vivo.

- (sorprendido) ¿Vivo?... (llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas) ¿En serio vive?

- Así es.

- (dando un paso) Con mayor razón…

- (se pone al frente) Pero no podemos ir aún, no sé cómo explicarte porque es algo que tú no entiendes.

Varias veces intenta ir con él pero Ayako no lo deja, sentía que Rin estaba con él como también percibía una alegría en el ambiente, presentía que… las cosas habían cambiado y de ser así quería darles más tiempo para hablar. Por fin llega el momento en que cree que ya fue suficiente para dejarlos solos y van a la habitación; al abrir ella aún estaba con Sesshomaru, Jaken se alegra de ver a su amo con vida… pero no le agrada que Rin estuviera ahí.

- Humana ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te dijimos que no entraras? Puedes lastimar al amo.

- (molesto) Jaken.

- Una humana no sabe lo delicadas que son estas heridas podrías tocar algo frágil y entonces el amo…

Ayako lo pisa con fuerza para callarlo, después se encargaría de castigarlo por hablarle así a Rin.

- Señorita ¿Usted vino a cuidar al amo?

- (algo sonrojada) Si… en la noche tuvo fiebre y a cada rato le ponía un trozo de tela húmedo para calmarlo, se le quitó en la madrugada.

- Entiendo, gracias por su ayuda señorita.

La sola sonrisa que tenía Sesshomaru mirándola a ella como diciendo "Al fin ocurrió" fue mensaje evidente para ella, los sentimientos de su amo fueron correspondidos. Dicho esto le pide que salga para revisar mejor.

- No es necesario que ella se vaya, puede quedarse.

- Creo que es mejor que salga, cuando terminemos entrará.

- Pero yo no quiero.

- (soriendo) Está bien Sesshomnaru, haré lo que dice Ayako.

- ¿Cómo le dijo al amo bonito? No sea igualada, mas respeto…

Otra vez es pisado; Ayako se encargó de revisarlo ayudándola Jaken, las heridas que tenía eran graves pero ya no amenazaban contra su vida, el haber despertado después de ese lapso de tiempo fue una señal para decir que no corría peligro. Rin se quedó afuera otra vez esperando y mientras estaba ahí sólo podía pensar en lo feliz que era al verlo con vida y en lo devastador que hubiera sido si las cosas terminaran de otra forma.

Necesitó verlo casi muerto para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por él, sentimientos que Sesshomaru se ganó en todo este tiempo a pesar de haber empezado de mala manera, al final las cosas terminaron de forma distinta. Bastante angustia tenía con haberlo visto pelear contra ese demonio, el tener que esperar hasta el amanecer para saber cómo terminaría, en el momento que lo creyó muerto fue algo indescriptible para ella.

Pensaba que si él hubiera muerto… probablemente no se habría recuperado, habría aclarado sus sentimientos pero después de haberlo perdido para siempre; mas sin embargo no pensó mucho en esto Sesshomaru estaba vivo y ella ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por él, ahora podrían estar juntos, viviendo uno por el otro.

- _Sólo de esta manera pude entender mis sentimientos, seguramente yo ya lo quería desde hace tiempo pero no lo quise aceptar… por desconfianza, por miedo, por MUCHAS COSAS pero al pensar que moriría me desgarró toda. Ahora soy yo la que no lo quiere perder, la que se volvería loca si él se alejara; que idiota fui al no querer darme cuenta; pero no me sentiré siempre mal por ello, tengo mucho que vivir y lo voy a disfrutar con él._

En adelante Rin era la que estaba más al pendiente que sus sirvientes, Ayako seguía atendiendo sus heridas porque eran de las que sólo otro ser sobre natural podía curar, pero Rin le ayudaba a tomar la medicina dada por Ayako así como de su alimentación pues sus brazos los sentía débiles.

Jaken se sorprende de ver ese cambio tan drástico en el comportamiento de Rin hacia su amo, no era así como se comportaba desde el día en que la trajeron al palacio, mas no preguntó mas en primera porque no sabía y en segunda no le haya mucho caso pues ve al youkai a gusto.

Pero a pesar de tanta felicidad no cambiaba el echo de lo grave que estaba, su vida ya no corría peligro pero las heridas resultaban ser una molestia, mas porque la herida del estómago contenía algo del veneno del demonio por lo que era difícil sanarla por completo, era doloroso el conjuro que requería para sanarlo pues al final la herida se abría saliendo sangre negra que era el veneno, a pesar de lo cruel que era ver todo esto Rin no se apartó de él, no iba a dejarlo solo y eso reconfortaba a Sesshomaru.

- Quiero que todo eso se termine.

- El proceso es lento pero el amo es fuerte, no se preocupe.

- (triste) No quiero verlo así… me duele mucho.

- Todo saldrá bien, el amo la tiene a usted ahora y ya nada puede dañarlo, usted es su fuerza.

Aunque avanzaban en la cura era doloroso verlo en el proceso, en una de esas se puso mal por culpa de esa herida, Ayako tardó dos días completos para arreglar eso, Rin sufría al igual que él, de alguna manera el sufrimiento que él tenía ella lo sentía igual y lloraba.

- Mi querido Sesshomaru, no quiero verte sufrir… me duele verte así.

Para la última ocasión de usar el conjuro y sacar por fin todo el veneno tardó un día y medio, Sesshomaru derramó mucha sangre negra pero por fin quedó libre del veneno, inmediatamente lo llevaron a bañarse en la tina con agua del manantial que sanó bastante la herida del estómago.

- La principal ya está lista, las demás no serán problemas, puede estar tranquila señorita.

Realmente la fuerza del youkai era impresionante, al terminar de bañarse se sentía mejor pero sentía algo de cansancio y durmió apenas se acostó en el futón. Rin quería quedarse a cuidarlo toda la noche por si necesitaba algo pero Ayako le dijo que no era necesario y a duras penas la lleva a su habitación.

- Ya le dije que ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse, mi amo está mejor, mañana podrá estarse con él todo el tiempo que quiera.

Las palabras de ella la calmaban y sólo así se pudo dormir, Ayako también estaba cansada por la fuerza que tuvo que aplicar para el conjuro y se va a descansar, a la noche todo el palacio estaba en silencio bajo la luz de la luna. Mas a la media noche Rin se despierta para tomar un vaso con agua y le llega la insistencia de ir a verlo, al recorrer la puerta mira que Sesshomaru estaba fuera de la habitación de pie mirando la luna, estaba desnudo sólo cubierto por los vendajes. Rin se sorprende y pronto va con él, piensa que no es bueno que esté de pie si está cansado.

- Rin.

- Sesshomaru…

- (sonriendo) Hola ¿Qué haces levantada?

- Eso quiero saber, por favor entra.

Los dos entran y ella recorre la puerta.

- No debes estar de pie, estas muy cansado y eso te puede hacer mal.

- Me siento mejor.

- Pero es que no tienes que levantarte, todavía no estás bien.

- (tocándola de los brazos) Con saber que me amas es suficiente para que me sienta mejor, no te preocupes tanto.

- Pero es que no quiero que te lastimes.

Mientras hablaba Sesshomaru la veía sonriendo, sus ojos tenían un brillo indescriptible al verla Rin al notar esto dice confundida.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tanto me ves?

Sesshomaru la abraza con su brazo izquierdo y con su otra mano acaricia su cabeza, Rin estaba muy pegada a su cuerpo sonrojándose y tratando de soltarse.

- Espera… ¿Qué haces?

La besa poniéndose más roja y tratando de soltarse, no porque estuviera vendado significaba que un youkai perdía su fuerza, seguía siendo más fuerte que ella así que no puede soltarse.

- (dejándose de besar) Rin.

- Espera… ¿Por qué haces…?

- Me alegra que hayas vendió aquí, pensaba ir a tu cuarto pero te me adelantaste.

- (confundida) ¿Me adelanté?... ¡Ah!

Sesshomaru deshace su nudo del cinturón y lo tira por ahí así que la yukata de ella se abre y ella se cubre apenada.

- …Sesshomaru…

- Rin te amo.

Y diciendo esto caen al suelo, Sesshomaru la abraza evitando que ella pueda soltarse, por el beso Rin no puede intentar safarse bien, no empleaba toda su fuerza por mínima que sea, los besos apasionados de Sesshomaru la hacían cambiar de parecer, pensaba una cosa… pero hacía otra.

- (sonriendo) Mi amor.

- (sonrojada) Sesshomaru… tú…

- Tú ya me hiciste feliz al decir que me amas, no tienes idea de lo mucho que había esperado oír esas palabras. Me has hecho realmente feliz y ahora… ahora yo quiero hacerte feliz.

- ¿Feliz?

- (dándole besos en su barbilla y en ambas mejillas) Quiero demostrarte… cuanto te amo… y sólo ésta… es la… mejor manera.

La despoja de su yukata quedando completamente desnuda, ella se apena cubriendo su pecho con sus brazos.

- (tímidamente y volteando la mirada) Por favor no… no me siento segura.

- No voy a lastimarte.

- Es que… es que yo nunca… he…

- (besando su mejilla y con voz suave) ¿Es tu primera vez?

- (algo nerviosa) Por supuesto que si… si yo nunca con él…

Sesshomaru voltea su cabeza tomándola de la barbilla y poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

- Por favor no lo menciones, ahora sólo estamos tú y yo, nadie más existe.

- (mirándolo fijamente) …Si.

- Seré benévolo contigo por ser tu primera vez, te prometo no estropear tu hermosa piel.

- (apenada) Mientes… sólo las princesas tienen la piel tersa y delicada… yo no porque me he dedicado a trabajar y por ello…

- Pero claro que lo es, no parece ser la piel de una humana es tan suave como los pétalos de las flores de tu jardín.

Con una mano acaricia su cintura y con la otra una de sus senos mientras se dedica a besar su cuello, si aquella vez que sanó su brazo se estremeció está vez apenas y podía controlar sus gemidos, los besos del youkai eran más tentadores que nunca y Rin casi no se podía controlar. Ahora se concentra sólo en su pecho, la piel de Rin era bastante sensible ante los besos de él.

- No… Sesshomaru…basta yo…

- Ya no puedo hacerlo… tengo que seguir.

Ninguna parte de ellos dejó sin besar, jugaba con ellos e incluso se le pasa un poco la mano pues muerde uno de sus pezones.

- ¡Ah!...

- Lo lamento, ¿Te mordí fuerte? Lo siento no puedo controlarme mucho.

- Descuida pero… por favor se gentil.

Al final ambos senos acabaron húmedos por la saliva del youkai, que recorrió su camino con besos pero sobre todo con su lengua, cada contacto la volvía loca, nunca sintió algo así. Toda la parte del abdomen la probó, la piel suave de Rin era imposible de resistirse. Al besar su vientre vuelve a besarla y mientras hacía eso con su mano acaricia su pierna, Rin toca su rostro con sus manos, con dificultad agarra fuerza para dejar de besarla y le dice.

- ¿Lo estás disfrutando?

- (sonrojada) Si.

- ¿Mucho?

- S-si.

- Entonces sabrás lo que sigue.

- (temerosa) Si pero…

- Tendré cuidado.

- Tengo miedo.

- Es normal, pero descuida ya verás que al final querrás mas.

Abre sus piernas y con cuidado empieza a meter su miembro, poco a poco para no herirla; con una parte que entró Rin dio un gemido de dolor y a la vez de placer.

- ¡Sesshomaru!... Ah….

También era un esfuerzo para él, quería estar adentro de ella completamente pero entendía que sería doloroso y no quería lastimarla. Así poco a poco su miembro entró completamente sintiendo Rin un inmenso dolor, Sesshomaru se movió despacio, acorde a la velocidad indicada para ella. Rin agarra las sábanas que tenía cerca sentía una peligrosa mezcla de placer y dolor.

- Ah… por favor… y-ya ¡Ah!... por favor.

- …No… aún no… espera.

- Es que… no puedo… me duele.

A pesar de ir despacio sentía mucho dolor, las sabanas comenzaban a mancharse de su sangre, pero ni con todo eso se detiene, sabía que después de cierto tiempo comenzaría a sentir distinto. Seguía yendo al mismo ritmo pero comienza a sentir que dejaba de serle doloroso, los gemidos de Rin lentamente comenzaban a cambiar de dolor a placer.

- Creo que ya te gusta… lo siento… ¿Me equivoco?

- (apenada) Yo… ah…

Sentía mucha pena para admitirlo, al ser la primera vez era normal que sintiera pena para aceptar algo que le gustaba; afortunadamente Sesshomaru la comprendía y sólo aumentaba el ritmo conforme considerara conveniente. A pesar de aún oírse a dolor los gemidos de Rin cambiaban de tono, Sesshomaru sabía como a que tiempo iba gustándole.

- Ah…

- … Rin.

- Ya no… ya no duele tanto…

Continuando con su labor la besa en inmediatamente ella lo rodea con sus brazos para sostenerse. El cambio prudente de ritmo había sido apropiado para ella, iba aumentando a la vez que ella lo disfrutara. Sesshomaru la beso para evitar que gritara, Rin lo abraza también con sus piernas, se sostenía fuete de él.

- (dejando de besarlo) Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru…

- Ya te gusta ¿No es verdad…? Lo siento perfectamente.

- (abrazándolo) Si… por favor no te detengas…por favor…

Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para aumentar la velocidad y volver loca a Rin, Sesshomaru se sentía en la gloria, había soñado tanto con este momento que pensó que no llegaría nunca de tanto esperar. Los gemidos de Rin cambiaron de dolor a placer, jamás sintió algo así en su vida y era feliz por que era con la persona a la que mas amaba; llegado el momento del clímax Sesshomaru da una fuerte arremetida que Rin grita de puro placer.

Él se sostiene como puede de sus brazos y ella seguía abrazándolo la respiración de ambos era rápida y fatigosa, claro, después de tanta acción. Sesshomaru al tomar aire con naturalidad besa su mejilla izquierda, la llena de besos y Rin dice.

- ¿En serio pensabas… ir a mí habitación por esto?

- Si ¿Te parece malo?

- No.

- Con esto da por hecho que eres mía, sólo mía… de nadie más. Sólo me perteneces a mí y no pienso compartirte con nadie.

- Si, si.

- Esperé mucho tiempo, y cuando te traje… creí que jamás…

- Siento haberme comportado así, pero es que las cosas no…

- No lo hice de la mejor manera, pero no tenía opción.

- Pero todo será diferente, si tú me lo permites quiero quedarme contigo, quiero estar siempre a tu lado, por favor déjame estar aquí.

- Ya te dije que tú siempre debiste quedarte aquí, (acariciando sus labios) eres lo único que me importa, si te pierdo ya no me interesa nada.

Se besan, tiene razón en ello, ahora Rin le pertenecía completamente a Sesshomaru, le fue entregado su corazón, su cuerpo, su vida… Rin era completamente suya.

**CONTINUARA…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap.8 Salvada**

Amaneciendo Ayako fue a la habitación de Rin, al no encontrarla supuso que se había levantado temprano para ir con Sesshomaru, así que se fue a la habitación, vaya sorpresa que tuvo al verlos acostados en el futon, Sesshomaru abrazando a Rin con ternura y ella recostada en su pecho; la sabana los cubría sólo hasta la cadera.

Ayako ni piensa nada, ni bueno ni malo ni tampoco dice palabra alguna sólo recorre la puerta en silencio y se aleja con discreción.

- _Ahora nadie puede poner en duda de que esa humana le pertenece al amo._

Sesshomaru es el primero en despertar, al ver a Rin durmiendo tranquilamente le da un beso en su cabeza y con cuidado la recuesta en el futón, el efecto del baño con las especies hizo un magnifico efecto, ya podía estar de pie sin problemas, así que se levanta y se viste saliendo de la habitación yendo al jardín.

Se queda mirando los árboles, se sentía muy feliz su felicidad estaba más que completa, Rin lo amaba y ya era suya no podía pedir más, lo tenía todo; Ayako se le acerca diciendo.

- (inclinándose) Buenos días amo.

- El baño con especias me ayudó más de lo que pensé, eres muy inteligente en este tipo de heridas, no muchos seres sobrenaturales saben sanar heridas así, menos los humanos.

- Yo sólo vivo para servirlo a usted y ahora también a la señorita, (sonriendo) ¿Es definitivo que se quedará aquí?

- Es un hecho.

- Me alegra ver que todo cuanto pidió se le concedió, después de tanto esperar y de tanto sufrir para ambos, porque los dos eran azotados por el dolor constantemente apenas la trajo.

- Eso se acabó, sólo viviré para ella.

Ayako se retira pero antes de salir del jardín le dice.

- Espero que la señorita no se sienta triste cuando despierte y no lo encuentre.

Rin despierta poco a poco pero lo hace completamente al no encontrar a Sesshomaru.

- ¿Sesshomaru? ¿En dónde estás?

Mira toda la habitación y no estaba, se le hizo raro pero también se sentía un poco triste ella quería despertar y encontrarlo.

- No me digan… que salió otra vez, no, (sentándose) yo quería pasar todo el día con él.

Sin más se pone su yukata y se va a su habitación por un kimono, Ayako le llevó como siempre el desayuno en la charola.

- Ojala le guste.

- Ayako ¿A dónde fue?

- ¿Quién?

- No está Sesshomaru ¿Salió, verdad? No debió hacerlo todavía no está bien.

- Pero si no ha salido, está en su jardín desde hace rato.

Apenas se lo dijo sonríe y sale de la habitación corriendo.

- (tomando la charola) Supongo que el desayuno puede esperar.

Rin llega encontrándolo viendo las ramas de los árboles, se percata de ella y voltea sonriendo dulcemente.

- Hola Rin.

Corre hacia él recargándose en su pecho, Sesshomaru la abraza.

- Creí que seguirías durmiendo.

- Ya no tenía sueño pero… ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la habitación? Pensé que habías salido y me sentí triste porque quería estar contigo todo el día.

- (acariciando su cabeza) ¿Y porqué nada mas un día? Mejor toda la vida.

Le da un beso; desde ahora se puede decir que Rin es la ama y señora del castillo así como Sesshomaru, tenía tanta autoridad como él, aunque claro eso no le interesaba tanto, sólo deseaba estar con él y hacerlo feliz, era todo lo que pedía.

- ¿En serio?

- Desde ahora la señorita Rin tiene tanta autoridad como el propio amo.

- Pero ni casados están.

- Pronto lo estarán, así que ve cambiando tus modales hacia ella si no quieres que el amo te mate o mínimo te corra y bien te fue ¿Eh?

- (a lo odio) Está bien, ¿Cómo pudo ser posible esto? Una humana ser la esposa del amo Sesshomaru, no lo entiendo.

La alegría se apoderó de ellos, pasaban la mayoría del día juntos, si Sesshomaru tenía que salir era por poco, ya no por mucho tiempo como antes, ahora tenía un fuerte motivo para regresar pronto a casa; Ayako le habló a Rin sobre la madre de Sesshomaru, decía que habría que avisarle sobre los planes de su hijo… a pesar de que siempre estuvo bien enterada. Rin pregunta cómo era y Ayako sólo dice que es tan fría y seria como él.

Teme por no agradarle pero ella dice que no le molestará siempre y cuando sus decisiones no la afecten, porque será muy su hijo pero no le interesa meterse en asuntos ajenos. Y así fue a su madre no le importó mucho el que su hijo amara a una humana, dijo que podía casarse o lo que mejor le viniera, eso ya era asunto suyo.

Entre las cosas que Rin hacia en el castillo era el de prepararle la cena a Sesshomaru, no le gustaba estar sin hacer nada y quiso hacer cuando menos eso, porque Ayako y Jaken eran los encargados de las labores, a la noche ella ya dormía con él.

- No sabría si querría dormir conmigo, como para los humanos sólo se debe hacer cuando se está casado pensé…

- Pero yo ya soy tu mujer y pronto seré tu esposa ¿No crees que es motivo suficiente?

- Si.

- (sonriendo y bajando la mirada) Además…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- (juntándose más con él) A mí me hace feliz dormir contigo, puedo dormir tranquila si lo hago.

- Lo mismo pasa conmigo.

Realmente su felicidad estaba completa, pero como nada es perdurable en esta tierra, a los pocos días Sesshomaru de las veces que salía volvió a percibir la presencia de un monstruo al Norte y otro hacia el Este, temeroso porque volviera a repetirse lo del demonio se puso en marcha, Ayako le ayudó yendo al Este así que Jaken fue el encargado de cuidar a Rin.

- ¿Dos?

- No se siente fuerte su energía pero quisiera averiguarlo.

- (tocándolo de sus brazos) Por favor no, no quiero que pase lo mismo, te puede lastimar.

- Y yo tampoco quiero que venga al palacio y pueda dañarte, prefiero adelantarme a matarlo antes de que si quiera llegue.

Rin se pone triste, le dolía recordar lo mal herido que acabó la última vez, su vida dependía de un hilo y ella se moría de la desesperación al verlo así; le ruega una y mil veces no ir pero Sesshomaru no cambia de parecer.

- (llorando) Pero Sesshomaru…

- Estaré bien, no me pasará nada.

Pero Rin no acepta y sabe que no cambiara de pensar, le da un beso para que se calme y la abraza diciendo.

- Entiende que lo hago porque quiero protegerte, eres tú lo que me da fuerzas pero también eres mi punto débil; si algo te pasa perdería el control no sabría qué hacer. Entiende Rin todo esto es por ti.

- Está bien… pero prométeme que te cuidarás y que vas a regresar tan pronto como puedas.

- Trataré, Ayako ya debió llegar al lugar y yo iré al norte, Jaken se quedará a protegerte.

- Si.

Rin y Jaken lo despiden y él se marcha montado en su caballo de dos cabezas, Rin lo mira partir con el corazón partido.

- _Por favor regresa a casa pronto, no quiero perderte._

Y se fue al jardín sentándose bajo un árbol, estaba muy preocupada no podía pensar en nada más que en él. Tenía pavor sólo de pensar que podría salir herido.

- (juntando sus manos) Por favor que regrese, no podría soportar perderlo ahora… Sesshomaru mi amor regresa a casa.

Así pasó toda la mañana hasta el medio día, no había llegado ninguno de los dos, se le hacía demasiado pero entendía que tampoco era algo que se hiciera rápido, sólo podía esperar. Por su parte Jaken estaba algo molesto por quedarse, quería ayudarle a Sesshomaru con uno de los monstruos pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente, se sienta fuera de la cocina.

- Asquerosa suerte mía, tengo que quedarme a cuidarla, YO debí de haber ido al Este o a acompañar al amo, pero no, me tocó hacerla de niñero.

Se toma un vaso con agua pero de repente percibe un olor extraño, no era feo pero tampoco bonito.

- ¿Y eso? Ayako no dejó comida preparada… ¿Qué es entonces?

Sale al patio principal, el olor iba aumentando, no lo reconocía pero comienza a sentirse extraño y se tapa.

- ¿Qué olor es esto? ¿Quién lo provoca?

Oye un ruido atrás de él y voltea.

- Pero ¿Qué?... ¿Eh?

Rin aún permanecía en el jardín, estaba un poco más tranquila.

- Bueno… tampoco es para que me preocupe demasiado, Sesshomaru es muy fuerte y es muy hábil para pelear, (sonriendo) estoy segura que regresará a salvo a casa, siendo así debo prepararle una rica cena para que se sienta contento, si eso haré.

En eso Jaken ya tenía golpes en todo el cuerpo, se pone de rodillas agotado.

- ¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta aquí?... Estando tan lejos… no me explico…

Cae al suelo.

- Ese maldito olor… me está entumeciendo el cuerpo y ahora estos golpes… debo levantarme… el amo nunca me perdonará si algo le pasa… a la humana que siempre amó.

Pero le es imposible si quiera ponerse de pie, estaba muy débil comenzando a perder el conocimiento, Rin había tomado una flor de cerezo que cayó hasta que escucha pasos que se acercaban.

- ¿Eh?... (sonriendo) ¡Ah! Sesshomaru.

Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca.

- (levantándose) Ya llegó qué bueno gracias al cielo, (corriendo a la entrada) Sesshomaru mi amor…

Pero al ver quien se pone en la entrada se queda paralizada.

- No… puede ser.

- Rin…

- ¡Kohaku!

Si Kohaku de quien se había olvidado casi por completo estaba ahí de pie, le sonríe al verla pero Rin no muestra otra cara más que de impacto, Kohaku va con ella abrazándola.

- Querida Rin.

- _Kohaku._

- Gracias al cielo que te encontré… te creía muerta, que bueno que estuve equivocado.

Le da un beso en la mejilla y con eso reacciona dando un paso atrás.

- No me beses.

- Pero ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te portas así?

Rin apenas cae en la cuenta de que… Kohaku aún creé que lo ama, pero ella solamente ama al youkai.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ese monstruo te lastimó?

- Espera, espera… antes yo quiero saber que haces aquí.

- ¿Qué dices? He venido a salvarte de ese maldito monstruo.

- ¿Salvarme? No escucha…

- (Tomándola de los hombros) No hay tiempo para hablar, sólo está ese pequeño sapo pero ya lo derribé este es el momento para escapar.

- No oye…

- Vámonos mi amor, el monstruo no está es el momento de que seas libre.

Toma su mano pero Rin se safa, Kohaku queda confundido por su actitud ¿Por qué no corría con él para escapar?

- Rin ¿Qué te sucede? Vámonos ahora que podemos.

- No me iré.

- ¿Qué has dicho? No Rin vámonos o nunca saldrás de aquí.

- Escúchame yo no quiero irme.

Kohaku se queda más confundido.

- No digas tonterías, vámonos antes de que ese maldito monstruo vuelva.

- (molesta) No te expreses así de él.

- Rin no entiendo tu actitud ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué no huyes? Vámonos por favor.

- Ya te dije que no me iré, quiero quedarme.

- No seas tonta, no hay nada porqué desees quedarte, por favor date prisa.

- No, no, voy a quedarme a aquí con él.

- ¿Con quién…?...

- Con la persona a la que más he amado, por la que sólo quiero vivir; quiero quedarme a aquí con Sesshomaru.

Kohaku se queda petrificado con lo dicho ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Quedarse con ese monstruo? No lo puede creer, piensa que está soñando… pero era tan real.

- Pero Rin yo soy…

- Si me dejas explicarte como están las cosas entenderías.

- Pero Rin…

Como puede le explica lo que pasa, desde su llegada al palacio, el constante repudio que le tenía, pero como en un instante sin saberlo, sin quererlo, sin aviso… comenzó a sentir afecto por él hasta llegar a ser amor. Le cuenta del ataque de un demonio y como estando al borde la muerte fue suficiente para saber que lo amaba profundamente y que su vida se acabaría si él moría.

Kohaku estaba que no podía creerlo, la chica a la que había querido desde niño, con la que estuvo a punto de casarse ¿Ahora quería a otro? Y no un humano si quiera, A UN MONSTRUO, un monstruo que pudo haberlos matado a todos el día de la boda al querer raptarla. No podía creerlo, se negaba a creerlo.

- Entiende por eso no puedo irme, no quiero hacerlo.

- No es verdad, no sabes lo que dices, reacciona por favor.

- Nada tengo que reaccionar, amo a Sesshomaru mas que a mi vida, estoy dispuesta a morir por verlo feliz, entiende por favor no quiero lastimarte más.

- (llorando) Pues decirme que amas a un desalmado que casi nos mata me lastima más. Me duele ver… que el amor que tuviste un día pronto desapareció por otro.

- Así están las cosas, vete si Sesshomaru te ve se molestará.

- ¿Porqué? Si sabe que lo amas ¿Porqué se molestaría si me ve contigo? Porque aún me amas ¿No? Sólo por eso se enfadaría tanto.

- Ya te dije que no, lo amo a él, a ti sólo te tengo cariño.

- Cariño… no es verdad…

- Por favor Kohaku no hagas esto mas difícil, vete, hablaré con él para que no te busque y…

- ¡Que lo haga! ¡Que me encuentre para matarlo!

- Kohaku no…

- No puede ser verdad Rin, tiene que ser una mentira… ¿Te amenazó para que me dijeras esto, no es así?

- No, no…

- Es eso ¿Verdad? Tú no pudiste haberme dejado de amar, ese maldito monstruo te tiene amenazada.

Rin trata de hacer entender que todo fue verdad, pero Kohaku no lo puede creer, piensa que está amenazada por el youkai, ella insiste e insiste para convencerlo de que se vaya, pero Kohaku no entiende razones.

- Kohaku…

- ¡No Rin! No te creo nada, tiene que ser mentira, pero descuida te liberaré de las manos de ese maldito, (tomando su mano) vámonos.

- No Kohaku.

- Vendrás conmigo.

Toma una pequeña bolsa que contenía un polvo, se lo arroja y al inhalarlo cae inconsciente tomándola en brazos.

- Rin mi amor te salvaré de ese infeliz, volverás con todos y nos casaremos, formaremos la familia que siempre quisimos tener.

Sube a su monstruo Kirara para huir del palacio.

- Todo salió como lo planeamos, si él vive o muere no importa lo mataré si se le acerca, (mirándola) Rin te liberaré para siempre de su poder, no tendrás que ser sometida jamás por ese monstruo.

Se alejaban más y más del palacio hasta que éste ya no se puede ver.

**CONTINUARA…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap.9 Adiós para siempre Kohaku **

Sesshomaru y Ayako habían dado con el lugar de donde emanaba más fuerte la esencia topándose cada uno con dos demonios de tamaño promedio pero muy fuertes; la pelea de cada uno fue dura, no tanto por su fuerza eso no era problema para ellos, el asunto era que ambos demonios despedían un olor muy peculiar, uno que suele debilitar a los monstruos.

Puede que esta característica no sea de mucho notarse viniendo de demonios, pero ellos dos saben la clase de demonios que hay y el tipo de ellos… no piensan, es decir actúan por instinto y muy poco piensan. Y ese olor no es uno que deban tener, así que para ambos fue extraño eso. Pero mientras peleaban Ayako sintió algo, de pronto le llegaba el recuerdo de Rin; pronto sintió que algo malo debió pasarle.

Los dos vencen a los demonios, ese olor que despidieron no hicieron efecto en ninguno, pero los hacía pensar en cómo pudieron tenerlo, regresaron pronto al palacio pues se habían topado al regresar y Ayako le contó lo que presintió y Sesshomaru se preocupó. Cuan sorpresa tuvieron que al llegar todo el palacio tenía ese mismo olor que los demonios, Sesshomaru va a buscar a Rin pero ve a Jaken tirado en el suelo.

Ayako le sanaba unas cuantas heridas, Sesshomaru al verlo así buscó a Rin por todo el palacio pero no la encontró, en un instante se llenó de desesperación y de enojo.

- Hazlo despertar, tiene que decir que pasó.

Jaken con dificultad abre los ojos.

- A-mo…

- ¿Dónde está Rin?

- ¿Cómo…? ¿No está, amo?...

Sesshomaru lo toma de las ropas del cuello levantándolo con agresividad y jalándolo.

- Si no quieres morir dime donde está ella, ¿Qué pasó a aquí?

- Amo yo…

- Respóndele al amo antes de que te mate.

- ¡Jaken ¿Dónde está?!

Con dificultad toma fuerzas para hablar, porque entre los golpes, el olor extraño ése y los jalones de su amo obviamente no le podía responder pronto.

- No recuerdo mucho pero… estaba la… humana en el jardín preocupada por usted y yo andaba por aquí.

- ¿Qué más?

- Este olor apareció de repente… fui a ver que lo provocó y vi… a un humano.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Un humano? ¿Estás seguro Jaken?

- Mas te vale no confundirte Jaken, ningún humano podría llegar hasta acá, acuérdate bien.

- Se lo juro… amo era un humano…

- ¿Cómo era? ¿Lo conoces o algo así?

- No Ayako… en mi vida lo he visto… pero… si recuerdo bien que… bueno… a mí parecer… creo que se trata-ba de un… exterminador.

Sesshomaru pronto cayó en la cuenta que no pudo haber sido otro que Kohaku.

- _Ese bastardo._

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si… estoy seguro que si era uno, era joven… tenía el cabello negro recogido… su armadura era la de un exterminador…

- ¿Él se la llevó? (furioso) ¡¿Y tú dejaste que se la llevara?!

- Amo Sesshomaru le juro… que no tenía idea que venía por ella pero… luché lo mas que pude para que se largara… pero con este olor en el aire no me dejó que…

- Eres un inútil, debí encargarme de los dos demonios y dejar a Ayako para cuidarla, ella es más confiable.

- Aceptaré… su castigo.

- Eso después, ahora sólo quiero encontrar a Rin.

Lo tira al suelo con fuerza, Ayako lo ayuda a levantarse y mira a su amo, estaba totalmente furioso si encontrara a Kohaku no dudaría ni un momento en matarlo.

- _Percibo un enorme deseo de muerte, el amo quiere asesinarlo a sangre fría, al llevarse a la señorita provocó su ira. _

- Maldito exterminador, debí matarlo la vez que traje a Rin así me habría evitado molestias.

- Amo ¿Cómo cree que dio con el lugar? Según me dijo todos ahí quedaron inconscientes y usted se alejó a toda velocidad, no comprendo cómo llegó hasta acá si está muy lejos.

- Eso es lo que menos me importa, quiero a Rin voy ir a buscarla y si ese maldito está con ella lo mato, ¡Juro que lo mataré!

- Amo no…

- ¡No lo defiendas Ayako! Se la robó, me robó a Rin, ella es mía y si alguien me la quita ¡ASEGURA SU PROPIA MUERTE!

- Entiendo… pero ¿Cómo dará con ellos? Este olor desvanece el de la señorita.

- Ya me las arreglaré, iré de una vez mientras deshazte de este asqueroso olor.

Se va volando como relámpago a toda velocidad, Ayako lleva a Jaken adentro para recostarlo.

- _Jamás imaginé que podría llegar hasta acá, es una locura sabiendo que el amo pierde el control cuando se trata de la señorita; está enamorado desenfrenadamente de ella y no duda en matar a quien le haga daño… o se la quiten._

En verdad ese olor desapreció el de Rin pero eso no era motivo para detenerse.

- Kohaku maldito, así te escondas en el infierno yo te encontraré y te haré pagar lo que has hecho. Rin es mía… ¡MÍA! Y un idiota como tú NO ME LA VA A QUITAR.

Kohaku había llegado a lo profundo del bosque, a miles de kilómetros lejos del palacio; recostó a Rin bajo un árbol y fue a buscar agua y algo de comida para ella, le pidió a su monstruo Kirara quedarse con ella para cuidarla; recoge unos cuantos frutos y trae agua en un vaso de madera.

- No es mucho pero le quitarán el hambre.

Decide que tomen un descanso y apenas lo dijo su monstruo se quedó profundamente dormido, Kohaku descansaba mientras contemplaba a Rin dormir, le parecía tan hermosa cuando dormía, acaricia su mejilla sonriendo.

- (quedo de voz) Perdóname por haberme tardado, fue difícil descubrir el lugar donde se encontraba, debiste sufrir mucho con ese monstruo.

**Flash Back**

- Nada tengo que reaccionar, amo a Sesshomaru mas que a mi vida, estoy dispuesta a morir por verlo feliz, entiende por favor no quiero lastimarte más.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- (angustiado) _No pudo ser verdad… Rin me sigue amando, ese monstruo la amenazó para que me dijera eso, convencerme y marcharme. Pero no dio resultado, no puedo creer que el amor que una vez me tuvo haya desaparecido. _(Toma su mano) _Nos hemos querido desde niños y estuvimos a punto de casarnos ¿Cómo puedo creer semejante patraña? Rin es lo más importante para mí y no pienso dejarla; ese monstruo ya no volverá a lastimarla._

Le da un beso y le dice.

- Todo se acabó Rin, ahora podemos ser felices formando una familia.

Sesshomaru continuaba buscando nada lo desanimaba, quería encontrar a Rin no se la iba a dejar a Kohaku.

- Tampoco están aquí, ya ni ese olor se percibe; pero no dejaré de buscar Rin tiene que regresar conmigo y ese Kohaku pagará el grave pecado que cometió.

Mientras tanto Kohaku cortada los frutos que consiguió, su monstruo seguía durmiendo, era natural después de toda la fuerza que hizo para huir pronto del palacio por si Sesshomaru llegaba antes. Rin al sentir la brisa que pasa por ahí, la refresca ayudándole a despertar.

- _Viento…_

La brisa la ayuda a despertar despacio por el efecto del polvo que le arrojó Kohaku; al principio no distingue en donde está pero al abrir completamente los ojos y ver a Kohaku se preocupa.

- ¿Dónde…?

- (volteando) ¿Eh? Ah hola Rin qué bueno que despiertas.

- ¿Kohaku? (mirando a los alrededores) ¿Dónde… estoy? ¿A dónde me trajiste?

- (poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella) Tranquilízate estamos en el bosque fuera de peligro no te exaltes mucho.

- ¿El bosque? Pero… ¿Y él palacio?

- Estamos a miles de kilómetros, ese monstruo no podrá encontrarnos fácilmente.

- Quiero regresar.

- ¿Sigues con eso? Te dije que estamos lejos, ya no tienes que temer.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si estoy lejos de mi casa?

- ¿Ese palacio era tu casa? Dilo más claro, era tu ENORME jaula.

- No, era mi casa, déjame volver con él.

- Rin ¿Porqué continuas diciendo lo mismo?

- Porqué es la verdad ¿O es que todavía no me crees? ¿Todavía no me crees que amo a Sesshomaru?

Kohaku se pone molesto un poco con esto, lo decía muy en serio pero él se negaba.

- (bajando la cabeza)… Es mentira.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique? Lo amo a él, él lo es todo para mí por favor entiende.

- ¿Cómo puedes amara un descarado que estuvo a punto de violarte? Te robó el día de nuestra boda, pudo matar a todos nuestros amigos ¿Y ellos? ¿No piensas en ellos? Desde que desaparecieron están muy preocupados.

- No me chantajees con ellos.

- No es chantaje es la verdad; Rin recapacita sólo estás confundida.

- No lo estoy, quiero volver al palacio.

- Rin ¿Cómo puedes amarlo? Es un monstruo su amor no puede ser cierto, ellos sólo nos ven como juguetes ¿Es que ya lo olvidaste?

- Entiendo que él pueda ser frío y cruel pero… conmigo… fue muy tierno incluso cuando lo rechazaba, sé que robarme no fue correcto pero… eso a mí ya no me molesta, pienso que si no lo hubiera echo yo nunca habría sentido esto.

- ¿Ni conmigo?

- Aja ni contigo.

Kohaku estaba que no podía consigo mismo, le dolía ver como la chica a la que siempre quiso lo amaba un día… y al otro ya amaba a un MONSTRUO, algo inconcebible para ambas especies. La idea de que un monstruo amara de verdad era algo difícil de creer, pues son seres que se sienten superiores a los humanos. Rin hablaba de su amor con tanta fuerza, con tanta devoción que… era imposible no creerle y eso… era un martirio para él; sus ilusiones con ella, sus planes a futuro se desplomaban cada vez que ella juraba el amor que le tenía al monstruo.

- Kohaku por favor no quiero lastimarte, acepta las cosas como son.

- (bajando la cabeza y temblando) Pero es que… Rin…

- Te juro que al principio lo odié mucho, mucho, no recuerdo haber repudiado tanto a alguien en mi vida. Y cada vez que le decía eso, cada vez que lo evadía él se entristecía pero ni así me dejaba ir, también sufría cuando le decía que te amaba, que te quería sólo a ti. Vi como se enojaba… estaba segura que si en ese momento hubieras estado frente a él te habría matado de rabia. Pero también sufría, le dolía mucho que te quisiera a ti y no a él.

- (sonriendo pero de manera sarcástica) Y ahora soy yo el que pasa por eso.

- (tocando su mano) Kohaku aún con esto te sigo queriendo pero como un amigo, estoy segura que algún día encontrarás a alguien especial y serás feliz, tendrás la familia que tanto quieres.

- Yo no quiero tener una familia con otra que no seas tú, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste nuestros planes?

- No pero eso ya quedó atrás, ahora mi corazón le pertenece a él, entiéndelo por favor.

- (llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas) Tiene que ser mentira, tú no pudiste dejar de quererme, no… Rin… todo este tiempo te busqué como un loco. No tenía la menor idea de donde estarías… no sabes cómo… ME QUERÍA MORIR, QUERÍA MORIR POR NO SABER DE TI. Si estabas viva, herida… fue un calvario.

- Lamento que hayas pasado por eso pero…

- Yo te puedo hacer más feliz que él, todo lo que tengo es tuyo todo cuanto me pidas te lo daré… por favor Rin… por favor mi amor.

Rin se levanta y él también pero llorando con la cabeza inclinada, le dolía verlo así pero ¿Qué podía hacer si amaba a otra persona? Es cierto que lo quiso mucho pero… su amor por el youkai es más fuerte, no podía competir contra él.

- Por favor déjame regresar con él.

Pero Kohaku la abraza con fuerza.

- ¡Kohaku!

- No te dejaré ir con él… te demostraré que es a mí a quien amas.

- (tratando de soltarse) Detente… basta…

La sostiene de la nuca acercándola a él para darle un beso, Rin por más que trataba de soltarse no podía, de pronto un ataque les cae del cielo, Kohaku la abraza más fuerte y el monstruo despierta por el ruido, el ataque levanta mucho polvo dejándolos sin ver así como al monstruo.

Al disiparse encuentran frente a ellos… a Sesshomaru nada contento.

- Tú.

- Sesshomaru.

Quiere ir con él pero Kohaku la abraza con más fuerza.

- Kohaku no.

- ¿A qué has venido?

- Principalmente a matarte ¿Cómo te atreviste a llevártela de mi casa?

- Porque ella es mi prometida, se iba a casar conmigo y TÚ interrumpiste la boda.

- Exacto "IBA" a casarse contigo, pero ella se queda conmigo.

- Sesshomaru.

- Si valoras tú vida la dejarás y yo te dejaré vivir para contarlo.

- Prefiero morirme antes que dártela, Rin es mía…

- ¡TE EQUIVOCAS ES MÍA! Me pertenece en cuerpo y alma y TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA QUITARMELA.

Ambos se miran con odio y el monstruo estaba en posición de ataque.

- Kohaku basta hazle caso, puede matarte sin problemas no quiero que mueras, por favor déjame ir con él.

- Ni hablar, regresarás conmigo a la aldea para que podamos casarnos.

- No me casaré contigo, entiéndelo.

Se safa dando la vuelta pero Kohaku la toma de la mano, Sesshomaru se molesta y los ataca con la espada pero Kirara se pone en medio para defenderlos, Kohaku le lleva a un lugar un poco apartado para que no sea lastimada.

- Quédate ahí.

- Detén esto, él te puede matar.

- Que lo intente.

Kirara pelea con él pero no representa un reto para él y la ataca con fuerza con la espada en el estomago.

- Tu monstruo de quinta no sirve.

Y con una patada la aleja, ahora estaban los dos frente a frente; Sesshomaru se pone en posición de ataque como él, Kohaku se le acerca con intensión de embestirlo pero Sesshomaru es más rápido atacándolo desde diferentes ángulos respondiéndole pocos, Rin los miraba asustada, era claro que Kohaku perdería ¿Cómo le iba a ganar a un monstruo poderoso?

Kohaku pronto estaba lleno de golpes, Sesshomaru se detiene y apenas lo hace Kohaku le hace una cortada en el rostro.

- (sonriendo de manera arrogante) ¿Este es tu ataque más fuerte? Das lastima, alguien como tú que no puede defenderse así mismo menos podrá defender a otros, ¿Así quieres que te deje a Rin?

- No… te la llevarás…

- Ya me cansaste.

Lo levanta del cuello, ponía más presión dejándolo sin respirar.

- Eres una basura.

- Maldito…

- Fue más sencillo de lo que pensé.

- _Rin… Rin…_

Sale acercándose a Sesshomaru.

- Por favor detente no lo mates.

- (mirándola) Rin…

- No es malo, no quería lastimarme, no lo mates por favor.

Sesshomaru no está muy dispuesto a acceder.

- Dijiste que todo cuanto quisiera me lo darías, pues ahora quiero que por favor lo sueltes ¿O es que mentías?

Parece reaccionar con eso.

- No Rin.

Lo suelta cayendo éste fuertemente al suelo.

- (tranquila) Kohaku.

- No mentí en eso, (tomando su rostro de la barbilla) si te prometí algo lo cumpliré.

- (sonriendo) Gracias.

Kohaku tocía por la falta de aire, poco le faltaba para matarlo de asfixia, miraba como el youkai tenía una mirada de frialdad pero sobre todo de enojo y desprecio mientras que Rin lo miraba con compasión.

- Rin por favor.

- Kohaku te lo digo por última vez, no regresaré contigo, no me casaré contigo; si tuvimos planes para tener una familia olvídalos ya no existen.

- Lucías feliz el día d-de la boda…

- No lo niego, pero ahora yo soy feliz con Sesshomaru y quiero estar con él para siempre.

- Querida Rin…

- Entiéndelo de una vez.

Ya no podía pelear, Rin le hablaba con la verdad y Sesshomaru estaba más que dispuesto a matarlo; a duras penas o más bien de mala manera acepta los sentimientos de ella por el youkai.

- (bajando la cabeza y con resignación) Está bien… lo entiendo; aceptó que amas a este monstruo.

- Gracias.

- Aunque sigo dudando que te pueda hacer feliz pero… si tú crees que así será… espero que sea verdad.

- Ahora quiero saber cómo llegaste al palacio si está tan lejos.

- Te busqué por todas partes pero jamás los encontré y una noche que descansaba un ogro apareció y pelee con él; lo vencí pero antes de que muriera le pregunté si conocía a este monstruo. Dijo que si y en donde podía encontrarlo, entendí porque jamás lo encontré; así que idee un plan para tenerlo distraído mientras iba por ti.

- Entonces ese olor que despedían los demonios tú se los diste para afectarnos, pero hace falta más que eso para hacerme daño.

- Rin yo estaba dispuesto hasta las últimas consecuencias por ti, quería liberarte de él pero… me dices que lo amas y yo te dije hace mucho que… anhelaba más que nada verte feliz. Y si… dices que con él lo serás… entonces yo no te lo impediré.

- Muchas gracias Kohaku.

- (sonriendo) Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

- Si vuelves a hacer algo así te mataré aunque Rin no lo quiera.

- (serio) Puedes estar tranquilo youkai, no los volveré a molestar jamás.

- Eso espero.

- (sonriendo) Kohaku muchas gracias, jamás me olvidaré de ti y de lo amable que siempre fuiste.

- Yo tampoco Rin.

Kirara va con él para ayudarle, Sesshomaru envaina su espada y Rin toma su brazo sonriendo.

- (sonriendo) ¿Nos vamos?

- (sonrojada) Si.

Y como notó que Kohaku los veía, para que le doliera mas la herida la besa frente a él molestándose… pero ya nada iba a hacer, entendió que Rin lo ama y no le importaría morir por él. Sesshomaru la toma en brazos y se marchan volando hacia el castillo, Kohaku los ve partir triste.

- (llorando) _Adiós Rin… me siento feliz de haberte conocido, de haber pasado un tiempo de vida a tu lado. Me duele dejarte ir luego… de la hermosa ilusión que ambos nos creamos, al final nuestros planes desparecieron en un instante. Se feliz, si es con él con quien encontraste la felicidad entonces… me haré a un lado, haré mi vida y tú la tuya pero siempre te recordaré, querida Rin._

Con gran pesar acepta su partida, era una despedida definitiva porque jamás volvería a molestarlos.

**CONTINUARA…**


	10. Chapter 10

**n.ñ Las líneas que aparecen es para "Separar" las situaciones de las ecenas**

* * *

**Cap.10 Nuestra felicidad y el deber de ella**

Haciéndose Kohaku a un lado para dejar a Rin ser feliz aunque fuera lejos de él, ambos ya podían gozar de esta oportunidad que les ofrecía la vida; Sesshomaru molesto porque Jaken no pudo defender a Rin pensó en matarlo pero tuvo piedad y sólo tomó la decisión de correrlo, Ayako abogó por él pero de nada sirvió, fue Rin la que lo hizo cambiar de parecer pidiendo que lo perdonara. Las palabras de Rin eran lo único que lo podían hacer cambiar de parecer aún en las decisiones más duras.

Días después ella pidió ir a ver a sus amigos, tenía razón Kohaku en decir que no sabían nada de ella desde el día de la boda, Sesshomaru no estuvo muy de acuerdo porque temía que si volvía con ellos tal vez no regresaría pero ella le aseguró que sólo quería verlos; después de todo ellos eran lo más cercano a una familia. Va con sus amigos acompañada por Ayako, todos se llenaron de felicidad al verla con vida, mas su alegría se convirtió en asombro cuando les dijo que iba a casarse con el monstruo que la raptó.

Esto los toma de sorpresa, de impacto, no esperaban que algo tan insólito sucediera; le contó a Sango lo que pasó con Kohaku y entristeció, también le dolía que todos los sueño de su hermano se hayan desmoronado en un instante.

- Entiendo perfectamente que me odies.

- Es que me parece increíble, ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a amar a ese monstruo que por poco nos mata?

- No lo pude evitar, te juro que quise mucho a Kohaku a ti te consta, pero lo que siento por Sesshomaru es…

- Aunque me lo explicaras una y mil veces no lo entendería, no lo comprendo pero… siempre te he tenido mucho cariño y también quería que fueras feliz; y ya que hablas de ese amor con tanta devoción… entonces no queda más que decir.

Era difícil creer que todo cuanto planearon se había esfumado, que sólo eran recuerdos del ayer Sango lo tomó con mucho dolor pero también con mucha resignación. Al pasar un mes se dio la boda de Rin con Sesshomaru, se hizo en el palacio y sólo asistieron sus dos sirvientes y la madre de él; no pudo invitar a sus amigos porque… probablemente no les agradaría ver eso.

Pero ni aún así se sintió mal ese día, era feliz con el sólo hecho de saber que ahora compartiría su vida con el youkai,

- Siento que no haya más invitados pero…

- No te preocupes, están los necesarios no hace falta más.

Ella se veía tan feliz al igual que él, era una felicidad… que su madre no comprendía del todo, se dirigió sigilosamente hacia Ayako para decirle que quería que hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué desea?

- Tenemos que hablar, ven a verme a mí palacio esta noche.

- Si pero…

- No creo que te necesiten, será la noche de bodas.

Antes de retirarse sólo les dice que tuvieran un matrimonio prospero y se marcha, a Rin le pareció extraño que dijera tan poco en un momento importante para su hijo, Jaken le explicó que así era con ellos.

Al caer la noche Ayako fue al palacio de Irasue, Jaken se retiró pronto a dormir y ellos… a su asunto. Estaban sentados sobre el futón usando ambos una yukata, ella se recarga en él mientras Sesshomaru la abrazaba con su brazo derecho.

- ¿No te sientes triste por la boda que tuviste conmigo? Sé que con la que ibas a tener con Kohaku estaban las personas que eran especiales para ti, pero conmigo…

- Ya te dije que no me molesta, aunque los hubiera invitado dudo mucho que aceptaran venir sobre todo Sango, no me parece que le agradara ver cómo me caso con otro que no sea su esposo.

- Si esto fue algo amargo para ti no te preocupes, (tomándola de la barbilla) sólo fue un mal momento yo me encargaré de que seas feliz a cada minuto.

- (sonrojada) Si.

La besa cayendo al futón… mientras tanto en el palacio de Irasue.

- A mí nunca me ha interesando meterme en asuntos ajenos, cada quien es responsable de sus actos y debe actuar ante la situación. Mi hijo al fijarse en esa humana desde que era pequeña cambió algo en él, tú lo viste.

- Fue por su bien, pero ese amor que le tiene es tanto su salvación como su perdición; pero gracias a la amabilidad de la señora Rin ese amor no los destruirá ¿Acaso creía que no tenía futuro?

- No realmente, simplemente resulta difícil imaginar que podrían continuar.

- Las cosas cambian en el interior de los seres, la señora le tuvo mucho odio cuando la trajo a la fuerza. En ese momento creía que el amor del señor Sesshomaru no iba a ser correspondido, que había perdido ante el amor de un humano.

- Admito que me sorprendió los arranques de mi hijo por ella, jamás lo había visto así. Reaccionar con tanta ira ante el amor que le tuviera esa humana al exterminador.

- (sonriendo) Al final el amo consiguió lo que tanto deseaba.

* * *

Sesshomaru había aflojado sus ropas y las de él, la besaba del cuello tomando su mano.

- Se-sshomaru…

Con la mano que tenía libre acaricia uno de sus senos, los gemidos de ella comienzan a aumentar.

- Ah… por favor ten cuidado… todavía no me…

- Lo tendré pero no te aseguro nada, cuando estoy contigo… difícilmente me puedo controlar.

Besa su otro seno.

- Ah…

* * *

- Tú siempre estuviste ahí mirando el dolor de mi hijo, esperando por ella observando como aquel sentimiento lo fortalecía y lo mataba a la vez.

- Sólo estuve ahí para mi amo, es lo único que he hecho desde hace tantos años.

- No apoyabas todo lo que hacía él, te animabas a decirle sus errores para ayudarlo.

- La señora estaba lastimada en ese entonces, la alejaron de sus seres queridos en un solo instante.

* * *

- Continúo sin entender esa compasión que le tienes a los humanos.

Sesshomaru estaba concentrado en el pecho de Rin mientras ella lo abrazaba con cada contacto de su lengua, recorre su camino con besos hasta su abdomen estremeciéndola al llegar ahí agarrando las sabanas.

- Sigues siendo muy sensible.

- (apenada) Lo siento.

- Está bien que seas así.

Sesshomaru la hace que se siente frente él, tomándola de la nuca con una mano besándola para luego dirigirse a su cuello, Rin lo abraza agarrándose de su espalda al estremecerse con los besos del youkai. Ahora le tocaba a Rin así que comienza a besar el torso de su esposo, Sesshomaru emite pequeño gemidos.

- Rin yo…a-ah…

Besa toda es parte para después darle otro beso.

* * *

- Creí que no le agradaría la idea del matrimonio.

- Él ya es bastante grande para saber lo que hace, además me parece que estuvo bien, si tanto dicen amarse entonces que se queden juntos.

- Ni siquiera en este caso usted cambió su temple.

- Bien me conoces, pocas cosas me sorprenden y ésta no fue una de ellas pero tenía la curiosidad por tratarse de algo de mi hijo.

- Ahora el amo tendrá menos motivos para salir de su palacio.

- Exacto, esa humana acapara la atención de mi hijo y más cuando lleguen a tener sus hijos.

* * *

Permaneciendo así sentados, le dice que se siente arriba de él… ya saben. Rin obedece bajando con cuidado, aún no se acostumbraba al miembro del youkai.

- Bien.

- (sosteniéndose de una mano en el suelo) Yo…

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué limitas tu voz?

- Porque… es que me da pena.

- Pero es algo que no puedes evitar.

- Lo sé pero… aún me da pena.

- (abrazándola) Gritas porque se siente bien, es algo muy natural y no debe darte pena.

Comienza a moverse y ella se sostiene rodeándolo su cuello con sus brazos.

- (aguantando la voz)… Sesshomaru.

- Hazlo… deja salir… tu voz…

- Pero… ¡Ah!

- ¿V-ves?...

- Ah… mi amor.

* * *

- Ahora tienes doble responsabilidad, debes servir y cuidar a mi hijo así como a su esposa como también a los hijos de ellos.

- Lo sé mi señora, después de todo estoy destinada a servirlos; es mi deber como sirvienta del amo Sesshomaru.

- Es difícil que alguien que ha estado en servicio tantos años no se haya hartado.

- ¿Cómo podría negarme a servir al amo Sesshomaru si gracias a él existo?

- Eres sumamente fiel a él porque te creó con su sangre al rociarla en un roble que crecía en las montañas sagradas y un movimiento de colmillo sagrado. Con esas cosas te creó obteniendo así a su sirviente más leal.

- Recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que lo vi.

Se movía una y otra vez enloqueciéndola, la primera vez sintió mucho dolor pero ahora era puro placer. Los movimientos aumentan hasta que ella no puede sostenerse más y cae en el futón recargándose su cabeza en la almohada. Respiraba fatigosamente mientras su cuerpo tenía una fina capa de sudor. Sesshomaru se acerca lamiendo su barbilla y luego le da un beso pequeño para decirle.

- Parece que te agoté demás...

- Si…

- Pensarás que ya se acabó pero… aún no es suficiente.

- ¿Qué?

Vuelve a moverse y tomando su mano.

- Sesshomaru… ya no… ¡Hm!

- No puedo evitarlo… quiero sentirte más.

* * *

- Una última cosa ¿Le molestaría si los hijos serán mitad bestia? Es algo denigrante para monstruos tan orgullosos como ustedes por su familia.

- ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Serán sus hijos y no les molestará.

- ¿Y a usted?

- No gano nada enfadándome.

- (sosteniéndose de sus hombros) ¡Sesshomaru!...

- Ah…

Había intensificado el ritmo, sería peligroso para un humano soportar la desbordante y desenfrenada pasión de un youkai que no se satisfacía igual que un humano. Rin ya se había acostumbrado a esto sintiendo lo mismo que él.

- Aguanta… sólo un poco mas y…

- Mi amor…

* * *

- Ni modo esos hijos serán mitad bestia y es tu debes velar por ellos, si encuentras la manera de convertirlos en monstruos puros llévalo a cabo.

- Lo intentaré, pero tendrán el corazón humano de su madre; no puedo dejarlos ser un monstruo en su totalidad.

- Haz lo que creas conveniente.

- (haciendo reverencia) Entendido mi señora.

La velocidad aumentaba a cada minuto, Rin estaba que se desbordaba de placer tanto como su esposo, llegando al clímax de la pasión Sesshomaru da una arremetida más fuerte que Rin grita… soltándolo de los hombros, Sesshomaru igual de cansado cae en el pecho de su esposa. Su respiración era acelerada, el corazón les latía a mil por hora, la pasión de un youkai no es cualquier cosa, como tampoco es algo que se llegue a aguantar.

Regulándose su respiración la besa hondamente, la felicidad los invadía por completo.

- (sonriendo) Rin te amo siempre has sido lo más importante para mí desde que te conocí.

- Tú también eres importante para mí y a pesar… de que las cosas entre nosotros no comenzaron bien no me arrepiento de haberlo pasado, de no ser por ello nunca habría sabido que la felicidad la encontraría en ti.

- Sólo me arrepiento de no haberte conocido antes, no sé cómo pude vivir todos estos años sin ti.

- Sesshomaru ¿Porqué a pesar de que muchas veces te rechacé, de tantas veces que te repudié no me odiaste? En cualquier momento pudiste matarme pero en lugar de eso…

- Por qué si hiciera algo así contigo no lo soportaría y moriría; siempre has sido mía y por eso no me es posible odiarte, odiaría a cualquiera que te separara de mi lado.

- Entiendo y sólo quiero estar contigo, quiero hacerte feliz hasta donde pueda.

- (besando su mejilla) Ya me haces feliz con estar a mi lado, es más de lo que pido.

Se besan sellando así el compromiso de vivir por el otro y ser felices, como también Ayako el de proteger a sus amos con su vida.

- Debo servirles y protegerlos en agradecimiento a que el amo me concedió vivir, debo orar siempre por su tranquilidad.

Mira hacia el cielo.

- El sufrimiento se ha apartado de ellos y ahora sólo deben abrir espacio a la prosperidad.

Y diciendo esto desaparece del palacio de Irasue marchándose al palacio de sus amos.

**FIN**


End file.
